


Speak Softly, Love

by Mangekyono



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, Mafia AU, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Solntsevskaya Bratva, Stripping, Violence, Yakuza, even more violence, more violence
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangekyono/pseuds/Mangekyono
Summary: – Wpakowałeś się w niezłe bagno. – burknąłem pod nosem i na raz puściłem jego włosy, zdzierając mu torbę z głowy. Białowłosy mężczyzna nie unosił wzroku. Patrzył w podłogę i zdawać by się mogło, że bezczelnie uśmiecha się, jakby nie rozumiał sytuacji, w której się znalazł. Straszenie go w tym momencie, że pożałuje, było zwyczajnie nie na miejscu, więc zamachnąłem się i z otwartej dłoni wycelowałem w jego policzek, mając względną nadzieję, że chociaż to doprowadzi go do ładu. Zero szacunku na terenie wroga, hm?Pogrywał sobie z nami i nawet to go nie ruszyło, bo upadłszy na podłogę, prychnął cicho pod nosem. Fujima podciągnął go nieco, by wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji, a sam przemierzyłem cały pokój z zamiarem przeciągnięcia sobie krzesła na tyle, że spokojnie mógłbym usiąść przed nim i nie krępować się niczym więcej. Rosjanin dopiero wtedy zdecydował się odezwać. A raczej, podnieść mi ciśnienie, bo nadal nie zrozumiał, że od tej pory ma być nam posłuszny.– Tyebya w pizdu.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hej! Zdecydowałam się opublikować Speak softly, Love również na AO3. Wattpad jest szybki w obsłudze, ale równie mocno mnie irytuje i niestety stwierdziłam, że będę publikowała na obu witrynach.

  _Jeśli zbytnio komuś zaufasz, zawsze znajdzie się powód, by cię zniszczyć. Jeśli pokochasz, staniesz się słaby i podatny na krytykę. Jeśli znienawidzisz, łatwo będzie wyprowadzić cię z równowagi i zatańczysz według narzuconej melodii. Jeśli pogrążysz się w smutku... Nie będzie już odwrotu._

 

 

Nie prosiłem o pokłony. Nie prosiłem o oklaski czy witanie mnie w pełni należytego szacunku. Nawet gdybym teraz kiwnął ręką, zapewne znalazłoby się kilku, którzy zrobiliby wszystko, czego bym tylko zapragnął i właściwie chyba nie powinienem narzekać.

Wielki fotel stojący za mosiężnym biurkiem w pokoju niemal całkowicie został przytłoczony stosem papierów, które powinienem przejrzeć i tylko smród palonego tytoniu rozniósł się w powietrzu, podkreślając mi, że nie mam co myśleć o spokoju. Mężczyzna, który gładko prześmignął po pokoju, zbierając wszelkie niedopałki, zaklął głośno. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie było w nim nic niezwykłego, może nieco podstarzały, ze sterczącymi włosami, w dodatku niedogolone policzki podkreślały jedynie, że nie sypiał zbyt dobrze i gdy w końcu usiadł na krawędzi biurka, nachylając się do mnie, cała moja skuteczna ofensywa poszła starannie pieprzyć się z logiką na zewnątrz. Podczas gdy jedni nazywali go moim doradcą narzuconym mi z woli ojca, ja skłaniałbym się bardziej przy określeniu opiekunki. Zmizerniałej, zgorzkniałej opiekunki, która usilnie stara się podporządkować cokolwiek swojej własnej woli.

Kolejna sterta dokumentów wylądowała na biurku i aż zgasiłem zapalonego papierosa, przez chwilę uśmiechając się do niego z zadowoleniem. Wiedział, że jeśli ja tego nie zrobię, obaj będziemy musieli ponieść z tego tytułu konsekwencje i najprostszym rozwiązaniem było wykonać to za mnie. Jak już mówiłem, nie musiałem się trudzić, skoro zawsze znajdował się ktoś, kto skłonny byłby oddać życie, byle tylko wykonać moje polecenia. Spisy kasyn czy zajęcie się poszerzeniem zasięgu naszych działań i kontrola pomniejszych grup nie leżały w dobrym guście. Były jedynie marginesem, czymś, czym nawet nie miałem ochoty zająć się osobiście, a kolejnym krokiem do osiągnięcia własnego celu było przestawienie się na dzisiejsze spotkanie. Starszy mężczyzna zgarnął leniwie stos z blatu i jedynie prychnął pod nosem, segregując je na mniejsze części. Nie było sensu się spieszyć. Przynajmniej dla mnie było to ograniczeniem czasu, który mogłem przeznaczyć na nieco przyjemniejsze sprawunki.

Palcami przesunąłem po materiale marynarki, odszukując jej guziki i pozbywszy się zbędnej warstwy odzienia, zabrałem się za rozpinanie koszuli.

Najłatwiej jest być kimś, kim nigdy się nie będzie. Najłatwiej jest się zgrywać, zachowywać tak, jak każdy chciałby, byś to robił. Nie zastanawiać się, co by się stało, gdybyś przypadkiem udowodnił samemu sobie, że nic poza pustymi schematami nie dzieje się bezpodstawnie i właściwie tylko to przekonało mnie, bym w tamtym momencie nie nakazał swojemu doradcy wyjść.

Dopóki nie było ojca, to ja tutaj rządziłem i chociaż nikt jeszcze nie traktował mnie na poważnie, to wiedzieli, że nie mogą zadrzeć ze mną tak, jakby tego chcieli. Nie mieli niczego. Mogli starać się być wierni, mogli robić wszystko, jednak jeśli zrobiliby coś nieodpowiedniego, skończyłoby się to szybciej, niż się zaczęło. Okręciłem się trzykrotnie na krześle, starając się nie podjąć żadnej decyzji pochopnie. Nie byłem stworzony do tego typu rzeczy, nawet jeśli w gruncie rzeczy nudziło mnie już powielanie tego wszystkiego. Wiecznie działo się to samo; ludzie bali się zwracać uwagę, bali się mówić, ale również miałem wszystko, na co sobie tylko zasłużyłem. Respekt, o którym inni mogliby tylko pomarzyć. Ojciec nie raz powtarzał mi, że jeśli wyrażę chęć, osobiście poprowadzi mnie w nasze rodzinne zamiłowania, bo jako jedyny męski potomek dziedziczyłem wszystko. Nie tylko całą grupę przestępczą. Nie tylko obowiązki czy pieniądze. Dziedziczyłem również całą masę kłopotów, jaka za tym wszystkim się kryła. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem, jak poważne mogą być skutki moich własnych wyborów. Nie znałem ceny ludzkiego zaufania, nie wiedziałem, co to znaczy zawieść się na kimś. Jeśli ma się pieniądze, właściwie wszystko można za nie kupić. Począwszy od drogiego samochodu, na miłości kończąc. Nie takiej rodem z romansów. Czysto fizyczną. Tę namiętną i tę, która nie krzywdzi w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie.

–Katsuki-dono. – Niski głos wyrwał mnie na chwilę z zamyślenia, a dwie czarne teczki, które wylądowały na biurku wytrąciły z równowagi wszelkie moje pokłady energii. Nie mogłem wiecznie wszystkiego odsuwać, a palce, które jeszcze przed chwilą zamierzały dać upust ciepłu kryjącemu się pod szczelną warstwą ubrań, skupiły się na przerzucaniu kartek estetycznie spiętych zszywką. Widziałem jakieś dane, kilka zdjęć najpewniej zrobionych z ukrycia. Następna była mapa z pozaznaczanymi na czerwono punkcikami oraz adnotacje w związku ze zlikwidowanymi w tamtych rejonach ludźmi. W przeciągu zeszłych dwóch tygodni straciliśmy już niemal dwudziestu i w związku z nasilającymi się atakami na naszą grupę, niemal każdy sugerował niezwykłą ostrożność. Podejmowanie decyzji kosztem czyjegoś życia nie należało do najłatwiejszych zadań. Nie miało takie być, więc jeśli męczycie się na nudnym stanowisku w biurze czy siedzicie w szkole, to po prostu się cieszcie. Nie chcecie sobie nawet wyobrażać, jaka to odpowiedzialność mieć pod sobą ponad ośmiuset ludzi. Bardziej lub mniej znanych. Nie wiecie, jak to jest być ciągle na muszce, nie wiecie, co to znaczy ryzyko.

Uśmiechnąłem się półgębkiem do stojącego nade mną mężczyzny i gdy skończyłem przeglądać raporty, wyjąłem kolejnego papierosa z paczki, chwilę zastanawiając się nad jakimkolwiek możliwym rozwiązaniem, jednak każde najmniejsze dotyczyło kolejnej zbrojnej akcji. Nie mogliśmy aż tak ryzykować, nie mogliśmy stawiać na szali kolejnych żyć, jeśli nie mieliśmy nawet pewności, kto właściwie stał za tymi wszystkimi uderzeniami. Poszlaki nie były wystarczające i każda urywała się w połowie, zapędzając nas w kozi róg.

– Póki co wstrzymaj się z czymkolwiek. Musimy poczekać, aż oyabun wróci i dopiero wtedy podejmiemy odpowiednią decyzję.

– Ale, Katsuki-dono. Nie mamy tyle czasu. Jutro wysyłamy kolejny transport z Fukuoki do Nagasaki.

Zamyśliłem się nieco bardziej, zagryzając dolną wargę, a kolejny rzut spojrzenia spoczął na dodatkowych papierach przyniesionych mi wcześniej. Początkowo zastanawiałem się, co właściwie tutaj robią, skoro opierały się na samozwańczych wyskokach jednego z moich ludzi. Nie prosiłem go o te statystyki, a tym bardziej czcze przypuszczenia dotyczące naszych "oprawców". Nie mogłem nazwać tego inaczej. Egzekutorzy czy kaci. Większość z ich ofiar kończyła z poderżniętym gardłem, trzema strzałami oddanymi w klatkę piersiową albo w tył głowy. Ciężko było zrozumieć, kto w ogóle był odpowiedzialny za tak brutalne przejawy konfliktu interesów, a przecież... Przecież od dłuższego czasu nie zajmowaliśmy się ani walkami o teren, ani nie przejmowaliśmy pomniejszych grup. Wszystko było nielogiczne. Niepełne. Brakowało ważnego elementu układanki.

Początkowo wybuchła panika. Pierwsze truchło wyłowili z rzeki niedaleko głównej siedziby i niefartownie okazało się, że był to jeden z policjantów, którzy byli zamieszani w aferę z wyciekiem danych osobowych. Fujima przybiegł wtedy z informacją, że niedaleko ktoś zaobserwował przystojnego obcokrajowca i kiedy później ten maleńki szczegół powielił się przy kolejnych wypadkach... Nie, nie mogłem wpaść w paranoję, przynajmniej nie teraz.

Ponownie okręciłem się na krześle, przerzucając kolejne kartki papieru niechlujnie poskładane w jedną całość za pomocą spinacza. Właściwie pasowały mi tutaj zbyt dobrze. Raport o stratach pomieszał się wraz z raportami o domniemanych sprawcach i pierwszą myślą, jaka przeszła mi przez głowę było "Yuuri, nie popłyń z prądem". W tym fachu łatwo było o pomyłkę, jeszcze łatwiej o śmierć.

Mój doradca chrząknął, po czym gestem kazał nowo przybyłemu opuścić pokój, abym ze spokojem mógł skupić się na swojej pracy, podczas gdy starszy usiadł naprzeciwko mnie i również zabrał się za wykonywanie zbędnego wypełniania papierków. Kompletnie nic mi nie pasowało, dopóki nie zadzwonił telefon, zmuszając mnie do odłożenia wszystkiego, za co się zabrałem.

– Tak, słucham? – Podniosłem słuchawkę do ucha i trzymany przeze mnie papieros spadł na podłogę z powodu tego, co usłyszałem po drugiej stronie.

– Spakoyna, Kamandir. – zastygłem w bezruchu i nie odezwałem się słowem, nie rozumiejąc, o co właściwie chodzi, a głos w tle był na tyle donośny, że nie sposób było mi skupić się na niczym poza nim. Przynajmniej do czasu, bo po chwili odezwał się znajomy, japoński dialekt i odzyskałem błyskawicznie rezon, podnosząc się z miejsca, jakbym miał zaraz wybiegnąć na zewnątrz.

– Szefie, pod żadnym pozorem nie wysyłajcie transportu. Cholera. – Trzask, który przerwał wypowiedź właściciela telefonu, z którego wyszło połączenie, sprawił, że nieświadomie zadrżałem i powiodłem palcami po kablu, kompletnie nie wiedząc, co robić. Pierwszy raz zdarzyło mi się doświadczać czegoś takiego na odległość i nie móc pomóc, nie móc ubezpieczać rannych, żeby wydostali się z pola rażenia. Wcale się nie zdarzało, dotychczas spokojne dni przesiąkały krwią jedynie podczas bójek i nie wytaczała się z niczego poza nosem, czy otarciami i średniej głębokości rozcięciami... A teraz?

– Kurwa mać, powiedz mi, kto za tym wszystkim stoi. Haneda – zwróciłem się do mężczyzny na przeciw i skinąłem do niego gwałtownie ręką. – Zbierz ludzi, nie ma czasu.

– Ruskie psy chcą...

Tylko tyle zdołałem usłyszeć, nim odgłos strzału poprzedził urwanie się połączenia, a sam bezczynnie stałem, zaciskając palce na słuchawce. Jakim cudem to potoczyło się w taki sposób? Jakim cudem nie mogłem zrobić niczego?

Wysunąłem się zza biurka, niemal rzucając telefonem i złapałem materiał marynarki, błyskawicznie zarzucając ją na ramiona. Działanie na oślep nie było dla mnie, wymagało nieco większych pokładów energii i gdy dotarłem pod właściwe drzwi, sięgnąłem do kieszeni, wyjmując z niej klucze, którymi rozbroiłem zamek. Im szybciej, tym lepiej, zważywszy, że w grę wchodził nie tylko niezwykle ważny interes, a również kolejne odebrane ludzkie nadzieje. Byłem wściekły, rozgoryczony, a przede wszystkim żądny wiedzy, kto i jakim prawem miesza w naszych szeregach.

– Katsuki-dono, pod żadnym pozorem proszę nie wychodzić. Nie samemu. – Jeden z mężczyzn, ubrany w czarną, skórzaną ramoneskę z obdartymi rękawami stanął zaraz za mną, próbując przemówić mi do rozsądku, jednak ile można było czekać? Ile mogłem przyglądać się z boku i pozwalać jakimś śmieciom wchodzić z butami w poukładane struktury? Zwinnym ruchem otworzyłem szufladę komody stojącej pod ścianą i wyjąłem z niej egzemplarz Beretty, przez chwilę przyglądając się błyszczącej lufie, a przeładowanie magazynku dało znak, że wcale nie żartuję. To nie była zabawa. Nigdy nie miała nią być, więc jaki sens był w powstrzymywaniu się przed jakimkolwiek działaniem?

Byłem porywczy. Może czasem aż nadto. Może nie rozumiałem, co znaczą poważne zatargi między organizacjami. Uczyłem się od dziecka, że nie powinno się działać gwałtownie, ale równie dobrze mógłbym po prostu siedzieć na dupie za biurkiem i olać to, że nasi ludzie padają jak muchy jeden za drugim, jakby ktoś stał nad nimi z kartką i odznaczał kolejne nazwiska wypisane na swojej liście. Zatrzymałem się tylko na chwilę i uniosłem dłonie, by wznieść je ku sufitowi w geście bezbronnego zaprzestania działania, ale jednocześnie wiedziałem, że to pieprzony początek. Początek końca i koniec spokoju, który niosła ze sobą przeszłość.

Westchnąłem ciężko. Wcześniej nie przeszło mi przez myśl, że mogę być zestresowany do tego stopnia i tylko przygładziłem włosy z rana, ciesząc się, że incydent sprzed kilku dni się nie powtórzył. Transport został zatrzymany, konwojenci odprawieni, a poczucie winy, że wszystko to zaczęło się właściwie bez powodu, nie odstępowało mnie na krok. Nie dało się tego przewidzieć, nawet jeśli bliskie kontakty z sąsiednimi grupami nie pozwalały na przeoczenie istotnych elementów. Przystojny obcokrajowiec i rosyjski akcent sporadycznie pojawiały się gdzieś między poszczególnymi zagadkami i gdyby nie fakt, że kompletnie nie miałem już na to siły, pewnie poruszyłbym niebo i ziemię, żeby tylko dowiedzieć się, co właściwie miało miejsce.

Przetarłem oczy i gdy ostatni papieros opuścił paczkę, cisnąłem pustym opakowaniem przez całe biurko. Stanowczo zbyt dużo paliłem. Byłem rozdrażniony i nawet rozważałem, czy nie darować sobie tego wszystkiego w momencie, kiedy tylko mój ojciec wróci, ale ostatecznie nie pozostawiało mi to wyboru. Pragnienie dotyczące własnoręcznego ubicia skurwysyna odpowiedzialnego za to, co się stało, było silniejsze i w żaden sposób nie odpuściłbym sobie, gdyby tylko pojawiła się taka okazja. I właściwie...

–Katsuki-dono! – Fujima był zziajany i przejawiał wszelkie objawy paniki. Oddychał ciężko, ledwie łapiąc powietrze w płuca i oparł się o moje biurko, potrzebując chwili na złapanie myśli, które krążyły po jego głowie. Spodziewałem się właściwie wszystkiego, począwszy na kradzieży gum do żucia ze sklepu znajdującego się pod naszą jurysdykcją, albo w ostateczności bomby wodorowej, którą właśnie wytworzył w piwnicznym zaciszu jakiś gimnazjalista. Poważnie, nawet to stało się dla mnie osiągalne i całkowicie rzeczywiste.

– Złapaliśmy... – wysapał w końcu i wyprostował się dumnie, uśmiechając się półgębkiem, a sam wyciągnąłem nogi pod biurkiem, patrząc na niego uważnie i leniwie zaciągając się dymem papierosowym. Złapali kogo?

Poczułem, jak pierzchną mi usta. Wzrok mężczyzny wyczekiwał ode mnie chyba nieco innej reakcji, może dumy, może jakiegoś uhonorowania. Prawdopodobnie wyczekiwał, że zrobię wszystko poza zbędnym siedzeniem z tyłu i gapieniem się na niego jak na obrazek. Składałem sobie wszystko do kupy, a dopiero potem dotarło do mnie, że do cholery jasnej, jestem kompletnym idiotą i powinienem w tej chwili już być w salce przesłuchań, żeby wycisnąć wszelkie informacje.

– Jakim cudem wpadł? – spytałem jeszcze w miarę spokojnie, by po chwili zgasić peta o denko popielniczki i rzucić go luzem, na co podwładny tylko skinął do mnie głową, dając mi wyraźny znak, bym udał się za nim. Nie musiał mnie długo przekonywać. Podniosłem się z miejsca i poprawiając pas z kaburą, ruszyłem do wyjścia, a następnie długim korytarzem i schodami w dół. Drzwi znajdujące się zaraz przy zejściu strzeżone były przez dwóch mężczyzn, pozornie niegroźnych. Niskich, może trochę pucołowatych, ale cholernie silnych i wbrew pozorom szybkich. Zawsze zastanawiałem się, skąd ojciec ich wytrzasnął, nawet jeśli teraz nie było czasu na tak błahe przemyślenia.

Niepewnie nacisnąłem klamkę. Serce niemal podchodziło mi do gardła z wściekłości i gdy udało mi się sukcesywnie pchnąć drzwi, zrobiłem kilka pewnych kroków wprzód, zerkając na klęczącego na środku sali mężczyznę. Nadgarstki skrępowane były nisko za jego plecami, dla bezpieczeństwa dodatkowa warstwa taśmy trzymała jego kostki blisko siebie, a na głowie znajdowała się papierowa torba zupełnie, jak w jakimś filmie. Przysięgam, że pierwszy raz zajmowałem się czymś takim osobiście, toteż moje emocje nie chciały opadać i tylko przykucnąłem przy więźniu, przesuwając palcami po jego ramieniu. Póki co nie odsłaniałem jego twarzy, chciałem podroczyć się, może nieco pobawić. Zrobić wszystko, na co tylko względnie miałbym ochotę, bo jeśli ten sukinsyn był odpowiedzialny za śmierć tych wszystkich ludzi, nie powinien narzekać na żadne warunki jego przetrzymywania.

Taktownym dylematem był język, którym miałem się z nim porozumiewać. Nie miałem o nim żadnych informacji i bardzo mało prawdopodobne było, że zna chociaż łamany japoński, jednak angielski był chyba najbardziej na miejscu.

Wziąłem głęboki oddech i za kosmyki wystające spod torby odciągnąłem jego głowę nieco do tyłu, by upewnić się, że wszystko wyraźnie usłyszy.

– Wpakowałeś się w niezłe bagno. – burknąłem pod nosem i na raz puściłem jego włosy, zdzierając mu torbę z głowy. Białowłosy mężczyzna nie unosił wzroku. Patrzył w podłogę i zdawać by się mogło, że bezczelnie uśmiecha się, jakby nie rozumiał sytuacji, w której się znalazł. Straszenie go w tym momencie, że pożałuje, było zwyczajnie nie na miejscu, więc zamachnąłem się i z otwartej dłoni wycelowałem w jego policzek, mając względną nadzieję, że chociaż to doprowadzi go do ładu. Zero szacunku na terenie wroga, hm?

Pogrywał sobie z nami i nawet to go nie ruszyło, bo upadłszy na podłogę, prychnął cicho pod nosem. Fujima podciągnął go nieco, by wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji, a sam przemierzyłem cały pokój z zamiarem przeciągnięcia sobie krzesła na tyle, że spokojnie mógłbym usiąść przed nim i nie krępować się niczym więcej. Rosjanin dopiero wtedy zdecydował się odezwać. A raczej, podnieść mi ciśnienie, bo nadal nie zrozumiał, że od tej pory ma być nam posłuszny.

– _Tyebya w pizdu_. – mruknął i odwrócił wzrok ode mnie, po czym splunął na podłogę śliną zmieszaną z krwią. Przykro mi. Mogłem nieco mocniej udowodnić mu, że zbytnie wychylanie się przyniesie mu więcej bólu niż ugody. Kolejny raz dostał w drugi policzek, tym razem z pięści, ale i to nie złamało go na tyle, by przestał bredzić po rusku i w końcu zacząć współpracować. Nie miałem do niego cierpliwości, nawet jeśli nie oznaczało to również kolejnych agresywnych wyskoków.

– Zamknąć i nie dawać żreć, dopóki nie zacznie błagać.

Trochę mnie poniosło. Doświadczenie przychodzi z czasem i zawsze powinien być ten "pierwszy raz". Białowłosy podciągnął się nieco, jednak nie dał rady zrobić niczego więcej i właśnie w ten sposób złapali go za ramiona, by wywlec go poza pokój. Byłbym głupcem, gdybym w tym momencie nie przyznał, że poddenerwowało mnie nie jego bezczelne zachowanie, a moja własna niekompetencja, bo wiedziałem, że mój ojciec jeszcze pod wieczór miałby całą listę i sprawozdanie z przebiegu akcji. Syknąłem cicho, odprowadzając wzrokiem wychodzących ludzi i tylko Fujima poklepał mnie po ramieniu, gratulując postawy. Przecież nie było podstaw ku temu. Zachowałem się jak dzieciak niewprawiony w rodzinne interesy i nie było żadnych powodów do dumy. Przynajmniej na razie.

Pies nie chciał się złamać. Ilekroć pytaliśmy go o imiona współpracowników, zagryzał wymownie wargi i patrzył na nas tym swoim niezłomnym wzrokiem, jakby komunikował, że nawet grożąc mu śmiercią, nie osiągniemy celu. Pewnie coś w tym było, nie raz przypalałem go papierosami i powtarzałem, że jeśli nie zacznie mówić, to tylko pogrąży swoją sytuację, ale zachowywał się, jakby jego własne życie go nie ruszało. Nie wiedzieliśmy, jak bardzo powiązany był z mafią sołncewską, czy jego bratvia w ogóle interesuje się jego losem. Ataki ucichły i bynajmniej teraz nic nie wskazywało na pogorszenie się sytuacji. Żadnego przełomu, żadnego choćby złudnie satysfakcjonującego zwrotu akcji i żadnego słowa, które nie ograniczałoby się do powtarzania doskonale znanych mi już przekleństw. Usłyszałem od niego więcej "dziwek" niż jakiegokolwiek innego słowa przez cały czas jego pobytu tutaj i właściwie nie spodziewałem się rychłej zmiany. Przynajmniej nie teraz.

– Radzę zacząć współpracować – warknąłem poddenerwowany, kiedy po raz kolejny jednoznacznie pokazał mi, że powinienem wyjść i więcej nie wracać. Osoba odpowiedzialna za jego wyczucie dobrego smaku i maniery zasłużyła tylko i wyłącznie na stryczek, a w dodatku ten pieprzony sukinsyn dwukrotnie splunął Fujimie w twarz, kiedy ten z dobrego serca chciał go napoić wodą. Nie życzył sobie w taki sposób, to nie będzie wcale i nie zamierzałem ustąpić, zwłaszcza zważając na pogarszającą się sytuację w grupie. Wiadomość. Kolejny trup. Kolejne morderstwo, które wstrzymało akcję mojego serca na tyle, że nie miałem ochoty cackać się z białowłosym kolejny dzień i modlić się, że łaskawie zacznie sypać. Savoir-vivre leżał i błagał o pomstę do nieba, ale lojalności nie sposób było mu odmówić.

Mogłem wcale go tutaj nie trzymać, skoro nie było z niego pożytku. Mogłem od razu wywieźć go gdzieś i pozbyć się wszelkich dowodów, że w ogóle dostał się w nasze ręce. Mogłem go sponiewierać jak szmatę, potem wyrzucić do oceanu, bo tak czy inaczej nic nie wskazywało na to, że zacznie mówić. Podszedłem do niego w miarę spokojnie i korzystając z chwili jego nieuwagi, z całej siły pchnąłem go na podłogę, po czym przygniotłem butem jego policzek, patrząc z góry na jego tęczówki. Nie było w nich nic sympatycznego. Były jak lód, którego nie byłoby w stanie roztopić nic, łącznie z samą śmiercią.

Fujima pociągnął mnie lekko do tyłu, prosząc, bym nie postępował pochopnie. Pochopnie? Jakim prawem w ogóle to słowo tutaj padło? Przecież to tylko bezpański pies, którego życie jedynie przyprawiało mnie o mdłości i zawroty głowy, nawet jeśli powoli przekonywałem się, że agresją nie zdziałam nic. To było po prostu przyjemne. Łagodziło nerwy i nie dopuszczało do mnie możliwości, że po raz kolejny zawodzę swojego ojca. Białowłosy stęknął boleśnie, co wprawiło mnie w naprawdę dobry nastrój i powoli schyliłem się do niego, palcami mocno ujmując jego żuchwę na tyle, by odwrócić jego twarz do siebie. Patrzenie na to wszystko z boku musiało być niezmiernie zabawne. Zupełnie jakbyśmy nagle przenieśli się na teren polowania, a raczej zabawy moją własną ofiarą.  
 – Jeszcze chwila takiego zachowania i naprawdę pomyślę, że to lubisz – burknąłem niemal bezgłośnie, kucając przy mężczyźnie i zaśmiałem się, widząc, jak z otarty policzek zaczyna krwawić. Widok koszuli nasiąkającej ściekającą cieczą sprawił, że wargi niemiłosiernie szybko postanowiły wygiąć się w asymetrycznym grymasie. Dzień za dniem, godzina za godziną... Jak długo jeszcze chciał zgrywać się i robić z nas wszystkich żarty? Kim u licha był i co robił w tej okolicy?  
 – Khorosho. – Skurwysyn wiedział, o czym mówię. Rozumiał angielski i mimo to odpowiadał tym swoim pokrętnym sposobem, jakby nadal uważał, że to on w tym wszystkim góruje. Niestety. Kolejny cios wymierzony był prosto w brzuch i wróciwszy do pionu, wsunąłem dłonie w kieszenie swoich spodni. Nie zasługiwał na litość, drocząc się ze mną i robiąc ze mnie idiotę na oczach całej grupy i śmiałem zacząć twierdzić, że od samego początku doskonale wiedział, w co się wpakuje, jeśli tutaj trafi. Powoli traciłem wszelkie pokłady cierpliwości. Wyszedłem za drzwi, aby chwilę ochłonąć, a plecy spotkały się z chłodną ścianą, pozwalając mi na chwilę zapomnieć o problemach. Musiałem zapalić i drżąca dłoń odszukała zapalniczkę, podczas gdy druga wsunęła papierosa między wargi. Dym zastygł na chwilę w powietrzu tworząc fantazyjne wzory, a dosłownie sekundę później Fujima dołączył do mnie, skłaniając się lekko.  
  
 – Katsuki-dono... – zaczął cicho, przez co jedynym moim domysłem było, że może na całe szczęście nasz prześliczny gość w końcu zmądrzał i zaczął sypać. Prawda okazała się jednak zupełnie odległa od założeń i jak zwykle podkreślił mi, że nie powinienem pozwolić ponieść się emocjom. W tym fachu liczyły się tylko trzy rzeczy: szacunek, opanowanie i celne strzały, które w połączeniu obsypywały cię bogactwem i wszystkim, co tylko było potrzebne do funkcjonowania. W gruncie rzeczy nawet nie umiałem określić, co aż tak denerwuje mnie w jego osobie. Upartość? A może właśnie to, że był zbyt kumaty i ostatecznie potrafiłby sprawić, że to ja wykonywałbym jego polecenia?  
– Dostałem właśnie cynk, że doszło do kolejnej strzelaniny. Nie sądzę, żeby ten tutaj był w to zamieszany, w dodatku nasi oprawcy zaczynają prowadzić nieco agresywniejszą politykę. Ugryzłem się w język, żeby tylko nie powiedzieć, by w takim razie pozbyli się go jak najszybciej, nieważne w jaki sposób. Jeśli puściłbym go teraz, moglibyśmy narobić sobie jeszcze więcej szkód, przez co nie do końca ufałem własnej ocenie sytuacji. Nie mogliśmy go dłużej głodzić czy torturować, ale na wolności pokierowałby do nas odpowiednie służby i wolałem uniknąć nieprzyjemności przed powrotem oyabuna.  
  
Kartonowe pudełko poddało się uciskowi mojej pięści i po chwili runęło na podłogę wraz z połamanymi fajkami. Impas przytłoczył mnie do tego stopnia, że gdybym w tym momencie miał możliwość, zignorowałbym te wszystkie kodeksy i moralitety, aby dać upust swoim żądzom. Niestety. Taka była cena za obchodzenie się ze ścierwem w sposób nieco bardziej zgodny z procedurami. Fujima nie odpuszczał. Zebrał papierosy z podłogi i odetchnął, doskonale wiedząc, że podjęcie tej decyzji było niezmiernie trudne. Sam zapewne nie miał kompletnie pomysłu, co mogłoby wytworzyć się w głowie białowłosego po tym, co tutaj przeszedł i jednocześnie zakładał, że w przeciągu kilku dni i tak wróciłby tutaj pod pretekstem zemsty albo czegoś równie wyidealizowanego.  
 – Nie sądzę, żeby ten człowiek miał cokolwiek wspólnego z tym... Pasuje do opisu, ale świadkowie podkreślali obecność jednej osoby podczas ataków i w dodatku –w tym miejscu urwał, chcąc przekazać mi, jak bardzo pomyliliśmy się w wymierzeniu, gdzie leży prawda. Jeśli nie on za tym wszystkim stał, to właściwie z kim mieliśmy do czynienia? – Wykąpcie go, potem chcę go widzieć w swoim gabinecie.Obróciłem się na pięcie, kierując się z powrotem na piętro i później równie szybkim krokiem dotarłem do pomieszczenia, w którym już czekał na mnie Haneda z nietęgą miną. Był widocznie poddenerwowany i niestety nic nie zapowiadało, że ktokolwiek z nas w przeciągu najbliższych tygodni będzie w stanie położyć się do łóżka w absolutnym spokoju. Usiadłem za biurkiem, wyczekując odpowiedzi, kiedy to mężczyzna rzucił w moją stronę kartkę z wydrukowanym faksem.  
  
– Szlag by to – warknąłem, wczytując się w treść wiadomości zapisanej w kanji. Jeśli teraz doszłyby stracone udziały z transakcji między Fukuoką a Nagasaki, część zaufanych ludzi zaczęłaby szemrać, a moja pozycja jako tymczasowego lidera, pewnie szybko ległaby w gruzach. Nie tego potrzebowałem w ramach relaksu. Teraz przydałoby mi się tylko whiskey, cygaro i... – Oyabun kazał również przekazać, że w związku z nasilającym się zagrożeniem nie może wrócić do siedziby i nadal będziemy kontaktować się telefonicznie. Co to za szef mafii, który bawi się w wysyłanie radosnych SMS-ków na dobranoc?  
  
Roztarłem skronie palcami i machnąłem ręką, nakazując Hanedzie opuścić pokój. Trafiłem na cholernie nieprzychylny czas i tylko świadomość, że jeśli poddam się ja, to wszystko podupadnie, sprawiała, że jeszcze byłem w stanie funkcjonować. Zdenerwowanie osiągało swoje apogeum, nie umiałem powstrzymać się przed myśleniem, że jeśli tylko ten stary dziad wróci na swoje śmieci, to... Nie. Przecież nie mógłbym zrobić niczego do czasu, kiedy to on był szefem. Mogłem mieć szacunek, mogłem mieć pieniądze, ale nadal nie byłem wystarczająco uprzywilejowany, by wszystkie struktury słuchały się mnie i wykonywały moje polecenia. Przerzuciłem pliki kartek do szuflady biurka i z kabury wyjąłem berettę, kładąc ją na blacie. Ubezpieczenie, może nawet wyróżnienie mojej własnej świadomości, że nic mi nie grozi. W dzisiejszych czasach po prostu trzeba było mieć jaja, żeby okazać choć miligram klasy i nie zrobić przy tym z siebie wariata. Przesunąłem się wraz z fotelem ku kasztanowej komodzie pod oknem i lekko uchyliłem drzwiczki, odszukując zwinnie butelkę z winem. Nie oczekiwałem, że rozwiąże ono jakiekolwiek moje problemy, nie zamierzałem się nawet upijać. Kieliszek do smaku, przecież nikt jeszcze nie ucierpiał od tak maleńkiej ilości.  
  
 Właśnie wtedy drzwi mojego gabinetu po raz kolejny otworzyły się na oścież, ukazując mi prowadzonego pod pilnym nadzorem trójki ludzi białowłosego, który z cwanym uśmiechem rozglądał się po całej powierzchni pomieszczenia.  
– Według rozkazu, Katsuki-dono – rzucił nienaturalnie umięśniony mężczyzna z cienkim wąsem zaraz pod nosem i wepchnął więźnia do środka, aż ten o mały włos nie zderzył się z biurkiem. Nadal był pozbawiony wolnych ruchów dłońmi, co od razu dawało mi swojego rodzaju przewagę. Pomijając całą tę formułkę, w której wypominam mu, że w tym budynku niemal każdy jest uzbrojony.  
– Dzięki. A teraz wynocha. – Podparłem się dłońmi o podłokietniki, dzięki czemu szybkim i sprawnym ruchem podniosłem się do pionu, a pokonawszy dzielący nas dystans, stanąłem vis a vis białowłosego, unosząc jego podbródek do góry. Musiałem utrzymywać pozory i nawet pomimo sinego policzka, nadal miał w sobie ten charakterystyczny dla niego pazur. Milczał. Zresztą nic nowego, tym razem jednak mina mu zrzedła i nawet nie próbował zgrywać z siebie niezniszczalnego twardziela. Nikt nas nie powstrzymywał, w dodatku broń, która jeszcze przed chwilą znajdowała się na blacie, wylądowała w moich palcach, a następnie zetknęła się z miękką skórą jego ramienia, wystającą spod rozpiętej czereśniowej koszuli.  
Kompletnie nie jego kolor...  
  
– Jeden zły ruch i możesz pożegnać się z ręką –warknąłem dosyć głośno, kątem oka odprowadzając mafiozów aż do wyjścia i dopiero wtedy zabrałem pistolet, chowając go z powrotem do kabury. Dzisiaj miał po prostu szczęście, a ja nie miałem ochoty na większą ilość syfu.  
– Żartowałem.  
  
 Zważywszy na to, jak marne okoliczności do żartów sobie wybrałem, nawet nie zdziwiłem się, że jego nie ruszyło to w żadnym stopniu. Na razie nie uwalniałem jego rąk, zamiast tego przesunąłem jedno z wolnych krzeseł pod ścianę i poprowadziłem go na nie, sadzając mężczyznę ostrożnie, by nijak nie miał szansy na samowolkę. W tym stanie i tak co najwyżej mógłby pohasać z _"Rasputinem"_ na wargach, a mnie nie ruszyłoby, gdyby cokolwiek mu się stało. Powinienem w końcu dać sobie spokój z wypytywaniem go i marną próbą dowiedzenia się czegokolwiek.  
  
– W końcu sami.Drgnąłem odczuwalnie, słysząc jego słowa. Podniosłem powoli wzrok na swojego towarzysza, a ten odrzucił grzywkę nieco do tyłu i uniósł jeden kącik warg nieco do góry, przez co wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej wyrachowanego. Nie powiedział tego po rosyjsku, z chwili na chwilę przeszedł na płynny angielski i aż nie wiedziałem, jak to skomentować. Mężczyzna poruszył niespokojnie dłońmi jakby na znak, bym zrobił coś z tymi niewygodnymi więzami, na co cofnąłem się nieco do tyłu i oparłem tyłek o blat biurka, patrząc na niego z tym samym, nie zmieniającym się szokiem. Od początku planował pozbyć się moich kompanów? Widząc moją minę, prychnął cicho i szarpnął dłońmi, poddając się dopiero chwilę później, bo nie zamierzałem ani do niego podejść, ani tym bardziej go rozplątać z więzów. Nie, to byłoby ostatnią opcją, ku jakiej bym się kiedykolwiek skłonił.  
  
– A więc, Katsuki Yuuri, miło mi cię w końcu poznać. Nazywam się Viktor Nikiforov. Gotowy, żeby się zabawić? 


	2. Chapter 2

_"Są rzeczy, które trzeba zrobić, i robi się je, ale nigdy o nich nie mówi. Nie próbuje się ich usprawiedliwiać. Są nie do usprawiedliwienia. Po prostu się je robi. A potem o nich zapomina."_

-Mario Puzo, Ojciec Chrzestny

  Krew buzująca w moich żyłach znowu przyśpieszyła, a białowłosy, który dołożył wszelkich starań, bym nie opanował całego natłoku myśli, opadł z powrotem na krzesło, szarpiąc raz po raz dłońmi i próbując pozbyć się niepotrzebnych więzów. Na moje szczęście nie było to takie proste, a sam leniwie wyszczerzyłem wargi w uśmiechu, zastanawiając się, o co w tym wszystkim chodziło. Wiedziałem, że w końcu pęknie. Że rozumie wszystko, co do niego mówię i że jest w stanie dogadać się ze mną jak na dorosłego człowieka przystało. Zgrywanie z siebie nieumiejętnego cymbała o zniewalającym spojrzeniu najwidoczniej mu się przejadło i właściwie... Dlaczego miałbym narzekać?   
 Przesunąłem się powoli w jego stronę i przystawiłem chłodną lufę pistoletu do jego policzka, chwilę nawet zastanawiając się, co byłoby, gdybym faktycznie do niego strzelił. Viktor, jak przedstawił mi się mężczyzna, nie wydawał się strachliwy i chyba bardziej rajcowało mnie robienie mu krzywdy fizycznie, niż ponowne grożenie. Nasłuchał się już tego, wiedział, że jeśli spróbuje czegoś podejrzanego, to nie skończy zbyt dobrze, a sam ostatecznie usiadłem okrakiem na jego biodrach, chcąc w ten sposób przytłoczyć go i jednoznacznie udowodnić, że nie ma szans w związku z nasilającymi się problemami wewnętrznymi. Ktoś musiał przyjąć na siebie cały mój stres. Ktoś. I on był do tego najbardziej odpowiednią osobą.

– Nareszcie zdecydowałeś się rozwiązać język? Słusznie. W takim razie powiesz mi wszystko, co wiesz, a ja w zamian cię nie zabiję.   
Mężczyzna uniósł brew nieco do góry, patrząc na mnie z lekką konsternacją. Nie spodziewał się pewnie, że po jego nagłym wyznaniu, o ile w ten sposób w ogóle mogłem nazwać jego wyskok, nie zmienię działania, zamiast tego po raz kolejny przechodząc w tryb ofensywny. Nie tak osiąga się cele. Palcami jednej ręki powiodłem po jego szyi, druga sprawnie operowała berettą, która powoli powędrowała w dół, aż dotarła do jego piersi.   
– Jeden strzał. Wtedy już nikogo nie zwiedziesz tymi oczkami – oznajmiłem mu prosto z mostu, zaraz podnosząc się do pionu, a pistolet schowałem do kabury i poprawiłem marynarkę. Miałem dosyć zabawy w ten sposób, przynajmniej teraz, kiedy wszystko zdawało się nam walić na głowy. Dopóki istniała szansa i dawałem sobie względną radę z utrzymaniem grupy w ryzach, nie mogłem skupić się na pobocznych sprawunkach z ruskim więźniem w roli głównej. Jedyną pozostałą możliwością okazała się więc moja własna, egoistyczna zachcianka, której wykonanie...  
– Jak bardzo pragniesz, bym cię rozwiązał? – okręciłem się powoli, by stanąć plecami do niego. Nie spodziewałem się, że zrobi coś, czego później by żałował, bo o ile jedynym tutaj, który był uzbrojony, byłem właśnie ja, o tyle za drzwiami nadal mogli stać moi ludzie i czekać na jakikolwiek niewłaściwy ruch z jego strony. Viktor poruszył się niespokojnie na krześle, jednak zamarł po chwili i nie odezwał się już więcej słowem. Do czasu.  
– To naprawdę nie jest ciężkie. Możesz mi powiedzieć. _"Proszę, rozwiąż mnie"_. Czy to jest dla ciebie aż tak trudne? – zwróciłem się jeszcze do niego, nieco ściszając ton.  
– Skądże znowu, ale w gruncie rzeczy wiem, że w końcu sam do mnie przyjdziesz. Obrót wokół własnej osi pozwolił mi nieco lepiej przyjrzeć się zaistniałej sytuacji. 

Mężczyzna siedział na krześle w niezmienionej pozycji i tylko jego grymas na twarzy oświadczał mi jasno, że nie zamierza mi ulec w żaden sposób, niezależnie od tego, jak bolesne byłyby konsekwencje. Nie podszedłem do niego bliżej, chociaż kusiło, by wymierzyć mu odpowiednią karę adekwatną do jego bezczelnego zachowania. Nie teraz. Póki co powinniśmy skupić się na innych sprawunkach.   
– Chyba, że się boisz, Katsuki Yuuri. Powinienem już zacząć przyjmować zakłady, kiedy stwierdzisz, że nie dasz sobie z tym rady? A przy okazji... Popracuj nad lewą ręką, bo twoje uderzenie nie powaliłoby dziecka, a co dopiero mnie. 

Tego było zbyt wiele. Wiedział, co mówić, kiedy, do kogo. Szkoda tylko, że nie wymierzył sobie lepszego momentu na zabawę w ten sposób, bo sam miałem zbyt wiele spraw na głowie, żeby teraz się nim zajmować. Na wszystko przyjdzie kolej. – Jeśli myślisz, że boję się ciebie, to grubo się mylisz. Najbezpieczniejszym wyjściem było zakończyć tę farsę tu i teraz, bo jeśli ktokolwiek odkryłby, że pozwalam mu na tak wesołe pogawędki ze mną, pewnie mój autorytet naraz runąłby niczym wieża z kart. Wystarczająco dużo się działo, żeby dokładać sobie zmartwień przez jakiegoś chłystka. Zacisnąłem dłoń w pięść. Lewą, tę, która miała być według niego niewyćwiczona i właśnie nią zamachnąłem się, zatrzymując cios praktycznie przed jego twarzą. – Nie jesteś tego warty.  

Wyminąłem go i udałem się do wyjścia, przywołując do siebie pierwszego lepszego człowieka, który mi się napatoczył i po szepnięciu mu do ucha wyraźnego rozkazu, oparłem się o framugę drzwi, kątem oka zerkając na niego. Mógłbym prowadzić tak agresywną politykę znacznie częściej i gdy w końcu na korytarzu zjawił się Fujima, poklepałem go po ramieniu, instruując go, co dalej. Piwnica była już dobrze znana naszemu więźniowi i skoro ucięliśmy sobie pogawędkę, należało mu uściślić, gdzie jest jego miejsce. Nie zdradziłem mężczyźnie, że białowłosy wyjawił mi chociaż, z kim mam do czynienia. Póki co nie była to istotna informacja chociażby w odniesieniu do tego, że nadal nie mieliśmy pojęcia, kto stoi za atakami na grupę. Musiałem być ostrożny i przede wszystkim ograniczyć zaufanie oraz przeciek ważnych uściśleń poza ściany naszej siedziby. Zamiast tego odprowadziłem więc wzrokiem obu mężczyzn i gdy zniknęli z zasięgu, zaszyłem się ponownie w swoim gabinecie, szykując najpotrzebniejsze papiery. Transport, który odbyłby się w tajemnicy, w nieco mniejszym nakładzie i zupełnie inną trasą niż na początku zakładaliśmy, miał całkiem spore szanse na powodzenie, więc po przestudiowaniu map oraz najbardziej nieprawdopodobnych zwrotów akcji, podjąłem decyzję o natychmiastowym podstawieniu mi samochodu pod tylną bramę. Zakreśliłem czerwonymi kółkami punkty kontrolne na mapie i widząc, jak jeden z zaufanych przyjaciół mojego ojca podjeżdża nieporadnie na wskazane miejsce, podszedłem do niego, przez otwartą szybę sięgając schowka, do którego schowałem notatki. 

– Kiedy dołączy do ciebie drugi pasażer, otwórzcie i przeczytajcie dokładnie. Tutaj... – W tym miejscu wręczyłem mu starannie opakowaną samarkę z kartami SIM i skinąłem do niego głową  
– Na wszelki wypadek przy każdym z postojów zmieniajcie je i dawajcie mi sygnał, żebym wiedział, na jakim etapie jesteście.   
Miałem przygotowane praktycznie wszystko i właściwie tylko godziny oddzielały mnie od wykonania swoistego Czarny golf nie prezentował się zbyt dobrze. Właściwie gdyby nie fakt, że było to koniecznie, nie wcisnąłbym dupy w jego fotel i nie oznajmił Hanedzie, że powinien w tym momencie być już w drodze do Nagasaki. Decydujący ruch należał do mnie. Przez chwilę znowu poczułem, że nęka mnie coś znacznie gorszego od strachu.

Nie było to poczucie odpowiedzialności za siebie, raczej za cały przyszły los grupy i stabilność na ulicach pod naszą kontrolą. Importowana broń była ciężka do zdobycia, ale banalnie przychodziła jej kradzież. Wystarczyło wiedzieć co, gdzie i jak... Może właśnie dlatego starannie dobrałem sposób działania, tempo oraz fakt, że przed zmierzchem nie powinni opuszczać Fukuoki. Osobiście zająłem się zapakowaniem starannie obłożonych gazetami pistoletów oraz magazynków i amunicji do pudełek, które następnie ukryłem w fotelach oraz część między stertą starych ubrań. Nie miały prawa uszkodzić się w trakcie transportu, a w razie czego dwa zestawy broni wylądowały w za pazuchą pasażerów, wraz z solidnie wykonanym paralizatorem w razie bliskiego kontaktu. Odetchnąłem niepewnie. Nie działałem w ten sposób pierwszy raz i w końcu musiałem nastawić się, że nie wszystko zawsze musi potoczyć się zgodnie z moją myślą, ale z drugiej strony przeczucie, że nie powinienem się w to mieszać, było zbyt drażniące. Nakłuwało moją samokontrolę, by z czasem zmienić się w uciążliwe pieczenie. Musiałem im zaufać, musiałem powierzyć część zadań komuś, kto wykona je dziesiątki razy lepiej, podczas gdy sam zajmę się lokalnymi sprawunkami.  
W razie czego wręczyłem jeszcze starszemu plik pieniędzy, gdyby którykolwiek z patroli policji musiał ściągnąć do kontroli i uprzedziwszy, że postaram się, by postawili na krajowych tylko i wyłącznie wciągniętych w to wszystko ludzi, poklepałem go dwa razy po ramieniu i złożyłem pocałunek na jego policzku, życząc mu miłej podróży.Nigdy nie obserwowałem tak niepewnie oddalającego się samochodu.   
Powiodłem za nimi i przymknąłem bramę tak, by nie zwrócić niczyjej uwagi, dopiero potem sięgając telefonu, w którym uruchomiłem namierzanie. Tak przy okazji, w ramach ubezpieczenia, gdyby cokolwiek stało się z towarem, który im powierzyłem.Obaj wiedzieliśmy, ile ryzykujemy, ale to była zbyt ważna transakcja, by ją zignorować i pozwolić się zastraszyć. Mieliśmy asa w rękawie. Właściwie... w piwnicy. Dlaczego to wszystko miałoby się nie udać? Widziałem, że Hanedzie trzęsą się ręce i obawiałem się tylko, że w tym stanie spowoduje wypadek, jednak nie mieliśmy wyjścia i gdybym tylko mógł zostawić to miejsce z chwili na chwilę bez opieki, dokonałbym tego sam. Musiałem mieć wszystko pod kontrolą i tylko to skłaniało mnie ku myśleniu, że powinienem w tym momencie wrócić do biura, aby poinformować odpowiednich ludzi o tym, by wyczekiwali dostawy o ściśle określonej godzinie. 

Handel bronią był niebezpieczny. Jeszcze bardziej, kiedy w grę wchodziły międzynarodowe konflikty, o których nawet nie mieliśmy pojęcia i dostawaliśmy nieźle po dupie praktycznie bez powodu. Wróciłem do budynku, a następnie wolnym krokiem skierowałem się w stronę piwnic, do której odesłałem mojego prywatnego więźnia. Jeszcze nie wiedział, jak ryzykowny plan utrwalił mi się w głowie i odszukawszy klucz w kieszeni, wsunąłem go ostrożnie w zamek, by po chwili stanąć z nim oko w oko. W tym wydaniu wyglądał lepiej, nawet jeśli większość powierzchni jego ciała przyozdobiona była sińcami czy zadrapaniami. W gruncie rzeczy należało się mu to i wiedział doskonale, że tak szybko jego farsa się nie skończy. 

– Nikiforov – powtórzyłem szeptem i przykucnąłem przy leżącym na podłodze mężczyźnie, powoli przesuwając palcami po jego policzku. Nadal nie był wystraszony i nie powiem, cholernie imponowało mi to jego zachowanie. Nie wiedziałem, jak sam postąpiłbym w nieznanym mi miejscu, w dodatku w takich nieludzkich warunkach i chyba nie chciałem zyskiwać tego typu doświadczenia. Mimo wszystko on nie pozwalał nam się zbliżyć i nie przejawiał niemal żadnego objawu strachu, co czyniło go przede wszystkim skończonym idiotą w moich oczach.   
– Radzę ci się podnieść w tej chwili. Chyba, że naprawdę podoba ci się to miejsce. Mogę ci go użyczyć na nieco dłużej, albo zaprowadzić do pokoju z łóżkiem oraz łazienką i ciepłą wodą. – Mężczyzna pokręcił głową bez wyrazu i pozwolił mi pomóc podnieść się do siadu. Nie był zadowolony, że znowu wylądował tutaj, ale co poradzić, skończył w ten sposób na własne życzenie.   
Gdyby tylko zgodził się zadziałać zgodnie z moją wolą, pewnie potoczyłoby się to teraz inaczej i nawet dostałby przydział żywnościowy, jednak skoro tak odbierał naszą współpracę, nie mogłem zbyt wiele mu podarować. Wyciąganie do kogoś ręki, kto nie potrafi uszanować straconego czasu, nie jest tego warte. 

– Mówiłem, że sam do mnie przyjdziesz – prychnął cicho i splunął na ziemię, by dopiero później obrócić głowę w drugą stronę. Kilka godzin widocznie nie podziałało na niego wystarczająco i powinniśmy nieco ukrócić jego więzy. Przygarnąłem go do siebie za kark i wypuściłem ze świstem powietrze, zaraz zagryzając wargę. Kuszące było to, że od jakiegoś czasu wymarzyło mi się poeksperymentować. Nieważne z kim, nieważne gdzie, a Viktor był wprost stworzony do tego, by go wykorzystać. Bezbronny. Związany. Sam. Pozbawiony możliwości, że ktokolwiek przybędzie mu na ratunek.   
– Myślisz, że jesteś taki cwany, Nikiforov? – burknąłem niechętnie i podciągnąłem go do pionu, chwilę później przyszpilając jego osłabione ciało do ściany. Nie miałem problemu z utrzymaniem go przy sobie, a dni, przez które ledwie przełykał suchy chleb i popijał to wodą, wszystko mi ułatwiły. Chwiał się, może nawet bardziej niż początkowo zakładałem i ostatecznie obaj skończyliśmy w dosyć zabawnej pozycji, bo mężczyzna schylił się do mnie, niemal opierając czoło o mój bark. Biedny, zaniedbany.   
– Zgrywaj twardziela, a cię tutaj zostawię, zrozumiałeś? – wywróciłem oczami, kiedy ten jeszcze po raz kolejny postanowił udowodnić mi, że nie mam co wystawiać propozycji, skoro i tak będzie wiedział swoje. Jedynym wyjściem było zadziałać na własną rękę i nie bacząc na wszystko, wyciągnąłem go na siłę z celi, prowadząc za sobą jak psa. Wiedział, że nie powinien zadzierać ze mną, ani tym bardziej dyktować mi swoich warunków; wspięliśmy się na drugie piętro i przenieśliśmy się do drugiego skrzydła budynku wąskim korytarzem, by następnie znaleźć się w części sypialnianej. Miał szczęście, że miałem dobry humor, bo jedynym jego uszczerbkiem na zdrowiu było rzucenie nim o łóżko i przekręcenie zamka od wewnątrz, byle tylko nikt nie wszedł. Podszedłem powoli do biurka i rozpiąłem marynarkę, przewieszając ją później przez oparcie krzesła, a następnie poprawiłem szelki, trzymające spodnie od garnituru i oparłem się tyłkiem o blat, patrząc na niego. Viktor nie był zmartwiony swoim losem. Cały czas usilnie próbował rozwiązać supeł, nawet jeśli wiedział, jak marne są jego starania. 

 – Zgrywam twardziela i jak na razie wychodzę na swoje – burknął w końcu podnosząc się do siadu i podciągnął nogi, środek ciężkości przenosząc na swoje łydki. Zachłanny skurwiel jeszcze miał czelność wypominać mi przejaw dobroci? – _Udivleny?_

Nie odpowiadałem mu dłuższy czas. Wyjąłem zamiast tego paczkę papierosów z kieszeni koszuli wraz z zapalniczką i tylko tego potrzebowałem do szczęścia, bo kiedy dym uniósł się w powietrzu, a białowłosy uniósł brew, było to wystarczającą argumentacją. Jego niezadowolenie czy irytacja zdecydowanie poprawiały mi humor i nasycały niezbędnym mi do życia pasmem agresji. Zresztą, skoro nadal był w stanie ruszać się o własnych siłach, to o czymś to świadczyło, nieprawdaż? 

– Jedyne, czego teraz możesz być pewien... – zacząłem i przysunąłem papierosa do warg, chwilę męcząc go i popiół strzepując do kryształowej popielniczki stojącej na biurku. Dopóki byliśmy tutaj, nikt nie śmiał nam przeszkodzić. Nikt nie mógł przerwać. Mógłbym trzymać go tutaj dniami i nocami, a nikt nie zainterweniowałby, bo w końcu był tylko marnym jeńcem. – To to, że nie wyjdziesz stąd cały. Obnaż się ze swojej godności.   
Odnalazłem palcami krawat i zaraz poluzowałem go, filtr przytrzymując przez chwilę zębami. Dopiero potem odrzuciłem zbędną warstwę materiału, przesuwając się sprawnie w jego stronę, a szybki ruch pozbawił go czasu na reakcję. Nie miał prawa odmówić, przynajmniej teraz, gdy był skazany na moje warunki. Pchnąłem go na poduszki i uniosłem nieco asymetrycznie kąciki warg, a rozżarzoną fajkę na sekundę nachyliłem nad jego prawym okiem. Ot, w ramach integracji.   
– Rozbierz się, a obiecuję, że nie stanie ci się krzywda. Przynajmniej nie w większym stopniu. – Niemal od razu odsunąłem się od niego i ostrożnie zabrałem się za zdejmowanie mu więzów z nadgarstków. No, prawie ostrożnie, bo nie obyło się przy tym bez nerwowego szarpnięcia, kiedy ten poruszył się pode mną niespokojnie, aż musiałem usiąść na jego biodrach, żeby nie odważył się teraz uciec. Nie miałby siły, pewnie nie dotarłby daleko, ale przezorny ubezpieczony.   
– I co, potem może miałbym ci obciągnąć? – prowokował mnie coraz lepiej i naprawdę miałem ochotę dokończyć dzieła, jednak rzuciłem peta na parapet, powoli wycofując się i nie odwracając od niego wzroku.   
– Lepiej się nie zapędzaj. Tutaj i tak nikt nam nie przeszkodzi. – Tłumaczenie samemu sobie, co właściwie skłaniało mnie do takiego rozwiązania, było zbyt ciężkie, bo ze wszystkich najokropniejszych tortur wybrałem tę jedną, która miała na celu nie skrzywdzenie go fizyczne. Chciałem go złamać. Posiąść. Uczynić bezrozumnym i podatnym na sugestie przedmiotem do zabawy, a mimo to właśnie ten jego zadziorny charakter był w nim najlepszy. Viktor powoli podniósł się z miejsca i rozmasował obolałe dłonie, przesuwając przy tym językiem po swojej dolnej wardze. Całe przedstawienie miało swój urok i aż odetchnąłem cicho, widząc jak zaczyna przykładać się do powierzonego mu zadania. Palcami przeczesał przydługą grzywkę i odgarnął ją do tyłu, by następnie zsunąć się w iście leniwym geście na swoje obojczyki. Guzik po guziku, sekunda po sekundzie. Ciężko byłoby przyrównać to do jakiegokolwiek innego widowiska, które zadziało się przede mną. Może nawet nic nie było w stanie mi tego imitować. Poruszył niepewnie biodrami, okręcając się do mnie tyłem, a zaczepne spojrzenie nie uciekło ode mnie ani na chwilę. Wiedział, że go obserwuję i że nie zamierzam w żaden sposób odpuścić mu mojego życzenia. W gruncie rzeczy zależała od tego cała jego przyszłość i przeciwstawienie się nie szłoby na rękę żadnemu z nas.   
– Lubisz w ten sposób? – spytał cicho, powoli odsłaniając posiniaczone ramiona. Poniekąd dodawało to tylko wyczucia i pozwoliło skupić się tylko na tym hipnotyzującym ciele. Kurwa mać, jeśli to kolejna z jego sztuczek, to będzie to jedyna, której zapragnę się poddać. Ponownie okręcił się sprawnie, by stanąć przodem do mnie. Koszula luźno zapierała się jeszcze na jego przedramionach, jednak eksponowała dostatecznie wiele. Sprawiała, że opanowanie się w tej kwestii było cholernie trudne. Kilka tatuaży na jego boku mignęło mi przez sekundę i sprawiło, że po raz kolejny miałem ochotę go związać. Odkryć wszelkie jego tajemnice.   
– Mmm... Teraz możesz posunąć się dalej. Zdejmij spodnie. – Mógłbym przysiąc, że ukradkiem uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i w obecnej sytuacji powinienem wzmóc ostrożność, ale póki co nie miałem nawet siły tego robić. Viktor cały czas dotykając własnego ciała dotarł na krawędź materiału i rozpiął rozporek, który poprzedził rozpięty guzik i zsunięcie kolejnej warstwy aż po kolana. Nie wyglądał, jakby mu to przeszkadzało, wręcz przeciwnie. Mimika jego twarzy wskazywała, że kompletnie nie denerwuje się czymś takim, może nawet w przeszłości coś takiego się zdarzało.   
– Nikiforov... – szepnąłem i dłonią wskazałem mu na łóżko, polecając mu, aby usiadł. – Bardzo szybko zmiękłeś.   
Mógłbym teraz go wyśmiać, albo gratulować wspaniałej gry aktorskiej. Mimo wszystko nadal utrzymywał wokół siebie tę specyficzną aurę i ani myślał, by wyrzucić którykolwiek ze starannie pielęgnowanych sekretów. Przekręciłem się tak, by usadzić mężczyznę na brzegu łóżka z nogami stabilnie opierającymi się o ziemię, a palcem powiodłem po jego torsie, językiem smakując jego skóry na szyi. Była delikatna, pomimo temu wszystkiemu, co go tutaj spotkało... Jakim cudem?   
– Teraz... Co powiesz na małą zmianę planów? – Paznokcie lekko wbiłem w jego ramię, patrząc na niego z góry, a ten wspaniały wzrok powędrował wraz ze mną na telefon, który wygrzebałem z kieszeni spodni. Viktor chyba naprawdę nie rozumiał, czego mógłbym sobie jeszcze zażyczyć, albo inaczej. Wiedział, dopuszczał do wiadomości, ale starał się uniknąć tego i pokazywał to całym sobą.   
– Mmmmm – mruknął cicho, aż po moim karku przeszły ciarki, spowodowane tak abstrakcyjnym gestem. 

Zabawne, że dopiero co skakałem mu do gardła, a on tak frywolnie odbierał mi zmysły, jakbym miał zaraz się roztopić. Z wolna wybrałem numer Fujimy i uniosłem dwoma palcami podbródek więźnia do góry, by spojrzeć nieco uważniej w te jego ociekające błękitem tęczówki. Nadal niezłomne i niezdolne do okazania żadnego przejawu strachu. – Jak chcesz, to wpadnij na chwilę do mojego pokoju, zobaczysz coś interesującego – zaproponowałem odgórnie, kiedy tylko po trzech sygnałach oczekiwania mój rozmówca podniósł słuchawkę, a następnie zniżyłem się do białowłosego, zębami łapiąc jego płatek ucha. To miała być tylko jednostronna zabawa, nic więcej. Przelotne spełnienie mojej egoistycznej zachcianki i powierzchownego pragnienia. 

– A ty, srebrnowłosy książę... – złapałem jego dłoń spuszczoną luźno na pościel łóżka, po czym przeniosłem ją na jego krocze, przez chwilę stymulując go właśnie w ten sposób. – Wiesz, co robić. Zdejmij bokserki i rozchyl te uda. Chcę widzieć wszystko uważnie. Wszystko miało być dopracowane.   
Poczekałem, aż sam zdejmie z siebie bieliznę i dopiero wtedy po raz kolejny odsunąłem się od niego, znajdując odpowiednie miejsce zaraz pod ścianą, o którą oparłem się z zadowoleniem i tylko czekałem, kiedy Fujima wpadnie zainteresowany moją niecodzienną propozycją. W tym czasie mój słodki niewolnik pozbył się ostatniej deski ratunku i miarowo począł przesuwać po sukcesywnie twardniejącej męskości. Nie powiem, widok był tego warty i nawet poczułem, jak moje wargi pierzchnieją wystawiając wszelkie moje słabości na światło dzienne. Nie odwracał wzroku. Ciągle skupiał się tylko na mnie, nie zamierzając już przede mną uciec, a ja przyjmowałem to coraz zachłanniej i zachłanniej, przekształcając to na coraz bardziej odczuwalne ciepło. Stukot kroków za drzwiami oznajmił mi jednoznacznie, że chwile, które mogłem samolubnie spożytkować na wszystko, czego tylko chcę, póki co mijają i tylko zakomunikowałem Fujimie, by wchodził bez zbędnych ceregieli.   
Od wejścia oniemiał, wpatrując się w Viktora zabawiającego się ze samym sobą i aż byłem z siebie dumny, że udało mi się to osiągnąć. Niemniej sadystyczna żądza związana z wprowadzeniem w życie jego "propozycji" była kusząca i przez pewien czas zastanawiałem się, ile jeszcze wytrzymam, zanim ulegnę. Jęki, początkowo wygłuszone przez zaciśnięte w wąską kreskę wargi, teraz mogły się nasilić. Stały się dłuższe, może nieco bardziej przesiąknięte pragnieniem i z pewnością dużo niższe. Melodia dla uszu, która nie chciała przerwać swojego tonu, nawet w momencie, kiedy to podszedłem do niego i za włosy odciągnąłem jego głowę do tyłu. Uwielbiałem to robić. Udowadniać mu, że nie ma najmniejszych szans w walce ze mną. Fujima przez chwilę chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak stał sztywno zaraz za moim ramieniem i spoglądał na białowłosego z jakimś dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Czyżby nie był zainteresowany taką formą spędzania czasu? Dłuższą chwilę obserwowałem uważnie jednoznaczne sygnały. Och, Viktor, aż tak spodobało ci się to, co robisz? 

– Przepraszam na chwilę, Katsuki-dono – rzucił w pewnym momencie mój towarzysz i patrząc na dzwoniący telefon, odsunął się od nas, pozwalając mi jeszcze nacieszyć się jego specyficzną bliskością. Przykucnąłem z zainteresowaniem i wsunąłem palce między swoje wargi, otaczając je własną śliną. Patrzył i tylko zmrużył oczy na chwilę przed kompletnym odurzeniem się szczytem przyjemności z przeciągłym pomrukiem, którego nigdy bym sobie nie odebrał. Brzmiał seksownie i jeszcze lepiej wyglądał teraz, otumaniony i zdyszany, ledwie utrzymując pion. Opadł bezwładnie na łóżko i próbując zaczerpnąć odpowiednią dawkę powietrza, przetarł wolną ręką twarz. Cholera jasna.

Właściwie gdyby nie Fujima, który nieomal nie przewrócił się razem z biurkiem, pewnie stałbym nadal wpatrzony w cudowny obraz malujący się zaraz przede mną. Podniosłem się do pionu i wsunąłem dłonie w kieszenie, odwracając wzrok od Viktora. Mój przyjaciel był blady jak ściana i chyba najpierw powinienem skupić się na nim, niż na ciele miękko spoczywającym na moim łóżku. Podszedłem do Japończyka spokojnym krokiem i złapałem go sztywno za ramiona, opierając jego ciało o blat. Same problemy, same.   
– Dostałem wiadomość, że nasza broń jakimś cudem została przechwycona przez Rosjan. Katsuki-dono, jakim cudem? Przecież anulowaliśmy transakcję z Nagasaki.   
Zacisnąłem lekko pięści i wyciągnąłem mężczyznę na korytarz, zamykając za sobą drzwi na klucz. Viktor nie mógłby uciec, przynajmniej nie teraz, kiedy jedyną opcją byłoby wybicie szyby i skoczenie z trzeciego piętra na beton prosto w rączki patrolujących cały obiekt strażników. Miałem nadzieję, że nie jest na tyle głupi, by ryzykować własnym życiem dla swojej chwili bohatera.   
– Skontaktuj się z Hanedą. Jeśli ci się nie uda, namierz jego telefon. Kurwa! – rzuciłem nagle, przypominając sobie, że dodatkowe karty sim, które miał ze sobą zabrać, uniemożliwiały skuteczne ustalenie jego położenia. Kopnąłem w ścianę, a głuchy stęk poniósł się w głąb skrzydła, nie pozwalając mi się skupić na niczym. Czyżbym sam strzelił sobie w kolano, słuchając intuicji?   
– Co ma z tym wspólnego Haneda? – zapytał Fujima, całkowicie ignorując sytuację sprzed chwili. Słusznie. Istniały priorytety ważniejsze od zajmowania się moimi sprawami łóżkowymi. – Katsuki-dono... Chyba nie...   
– Gdybyśmy siedzieli tutaj i próbowali uniknąć działania, byłoby znacznie gorzej. W tym stanie jesteśmy łatwym celem, więc do cholery jasnej, nawet nie próbuj mnie umoralniać. Byłem bliski krzyku. Wściekłość mieszała się z zażenowaniem tak różnym od tego, co czułem jeszcze przed chwilą, że aż poczułem nieprzyjemny ścisk w żołądku. Przystawiłem dłoń do ust, chwilę zastanawiając się, jak powinienem postąpić dalej, jednak im dłużej myślałem, tym więcej pomysłów boleśnie rozdzierała mi płuca. Jak mogłem być tak głupi i postawić wszystko na jedną kartę?   
– Samochód został porzucony zaraz przy wyjeździe z Fukuoki. Nie wiemy, co dalej. Kogo pan wysłał? Hanedę? Tylko? I jak wiele broni było w paczkach? 

Sięgnąłem ostrożnie po swój telefon, by po chwili wstukać PIN i przesunąłem palcem po ekranie, by odnaleźć właściwą aplikację. Nie po to wcisnąłem nadajniki pomiędzy gazety w dwóch skrzynkach z bronią, żeby teraz z nich nie skorzystać. Wciągnąłem powietrze w płuca i przymknąłem oczy, wiedząc, że jeśli teraz się nie uspokoję, potem będzie mi znacznie ciężej. Przecież nie o to chodziło. Przecież sedno sprawy leżało w tym, by dać przykład innym. Mój ojciec nadal nie zamierzał wracać, a wątpliwość, czy w ogóle kiedykolwiek jeszcze wróci, nasiliła się bezpośrednio po informacji na temat utracenia transportu. Wszystko zmierzało ku destrukcji i o ile nie chodziło już tylko o moją reputację, tak realnie zaczynałem bać się odpowiedzialności, która spoczęła na moich barkach. Nie miałem przy sobie już praktycznie nikogo, kto pomógłby mi z opanowaniem powstałego chaosu i to ciążyło najbardziej. Po co komu grupa, której członkowie padają kolejno jak muchy i nikt nie potrafi niczego z tym zrobić? Wibracja uświadomiła mnie, że nie powinienem się rozpraszać i tylko uchyliłem powieki, wpisując odpowiednie dane.   
Sygnał był. Słaby, co chwilę niknął w natłoku innych kontrolek, by zaraz później pojawić się w zupełnie innym miejscu i tylko zagryzłem wargę, czując się oszukany jak nigdy. Dobrze znali każdy nasz ruch i pozorowana lokalizacja wskazywała, że mamy do czynienia nie ze zwykłym przeciwnikiem, a geniuszem. Wpatrywałem w się w ekran, zastanawiając się, co mogę zrobić więcej. Praktycznie wszystko wskazywało na to, że jeszcze przez jakiś czas będę zmuszony na zawieszenie jakichkolwiek działań, nie mówiąc nawet o tym, że moja duma cierpiała jak skurwysyn, nie pozwalając mi nawet myśleć trzeźwo. Jakim cudem? Cholera jasna. Mniejsza nawet o tę pieprzoną broń, ale co z Hanedą? Wyszli cało? Zostali pojmani? Rozstrzelani? Wcisnąłem swoją komórkę Fujimie w dłonie. Wiedział, co robić, jak działa aplikacja i że powinien zapisywać dane, bo może jednak uda nam się wyłapać najbardziej prawdopodobną lokalizację. Oczywiście istniało również prawdopodobieństwo, że nadajniki zbyt bardzo rzuciły się w oczy i zostały porzucone gdzieś po drodze, więc pozostawało nam mieć jedynie nadzieję na powodzenie.   
Machnąłem ręką i oddelegowałem go, mówiąc, że potrzebuję jeszcze piętnaście minut dla siebie. To wszystko wydawało mi się nazbyt podejrzane, zwłaszcza, że Haneda dowiedział się o planie niecałe dziesięć minut przed jego rozpoczęciem. Może... Nie, przecież nikomu nie powiedziałem o niczym. Fujima schował telefon do kieszeni i tylko przytaknął, a następnie ruszył w stronę przejścia do budynku głównego. Im mniej osób było w moim okręgu, tym lepiej. Przynajmniej teraz. 

Ostrożnie nacisnąłem klamkę, palcami odszukując kaburę z berettą. W razie czego, gdyby Nikiforov w ciągu tych kilku minut zdążył rozplanować sobie dokładnie, co i jak powinien zrobić, by się mnie pozbyć. Miał ku temu wręcz idealną okazję, jednak kiedy wszedłem do środka, on nadal posłusznie leżał na łóżku i jedynym, co uległo zmianie, było to, że wciągnął na siebie koszulę i zapiął ją do połowy.   
– A więc... – zaczął i podparł się na łokciu, patrząc na mnie z niezmiennie zadowolonym wyrazem twarzy. – Mówiłem ci, że czas na zabawę. Jak bardzo jesteście w dupie?   
– Nie zgrywaj się teraz. Wiedzieli od początku, że zmienię plany i że transport i tak zostanie wysłany?   
Mężczyzna skinął głową w ramach odpowiedzi i wyciągnął do mnie rękę, zupełnie jakby chciał mi w ten sposób powiedzieć, że nie powinienem z nim dyskutować w żaden sposób. Nie drgnąłem. Spoglądałem na niego ze ściągniętymi brwiami bez najmniejszego zamiaru i ochoty na spełnianie jego zachcianek. To on był tutaj, by służyć mi, nie odwrotnie.   
– Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, to musisz mi zapłacić. Nie krępuj się, podobno nikt tutaj nam nie przeszkodzi, _Lyubov._

Przełknąłem głośno ślinę. Miał czelność zaproponować mi tego typu układ i gdyby nie fakt, że cholernie nie podobało mi się, że to on miałby dyktować warunki, pewnie przystałbym na niego. Informacje były cenne. Cholernie cenne i zależało od nich praktycznie wszystko w tym momencie, może nawet moje własne życie i każdego z osobna w tym budynku.   
– Co miałbym niby zrobić? – Viktor podniósł się do pionu i przesunął językiem po swoich palcach, naśladując mnie w ten sposób. Kurwa.  
– Jeszcze nie wiesz? Katsuki Yuuri, jak wiele jesteś w stanie zaoferować w zamian za przyszłość?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trzeci, kaboom! 
> 
> Od razu uprzedzę, że wszystkie wypowiedzi po rosyjsku zostały zapisane fonetycznie przez google translate z uwagi, że sama jeszcze słabo opanowałam cyrylicę i wolałam nie popełnić żadnego błędu... D:   
> Jak ktoś będzie chciał mi pomóc z tym, to z chęcią tę pomoc przyjmę. <3 
> 
> Chuuuuuuu.

_"...Ty byłeś zawsze tym, który zagradzał mi drogę, i miałem ci to za złe, ale wiedziałem, że nie robiłbyś tego bez rozkazu dona. A na niego nie można się gniewać. To jakby się rozgniewać na Pana Boga."_

\- **Mario Puzo** , _Ojciec Chrzestny_

  
Viktor nawet na chwilę nie spuścił ze mnie wzroku. Miałem wrażenie, że im dłużej na mnie patrzy, tym bardziej sam zatapiam się w jego spojrzeniu bez możliwości ucieczki i że nawet wierząc w jakiś cud, nie uda mi się obejść jego propozycji. Nadal stałem twardo w miejscu. Mięśnie nie drgnęły nawet o milimetr, właściwie dopiero po chwili przypomniałem sobie, że powinienem oddychać. W tej chwili nie było pewne nic. Ani jutro, ani nawet to, czy nadal żyję. Szok, który obijał się echem między moimi uszami, sporadycznie przypominał o sobie delikatnymi ukłuciami w klatce piersiowej.

Cofnąłem się nieco. Dwa kroki w tył były mi teraz niezbędne do funkcjonowania, a zbawienny tlen wpłynął w moje płuca i pozwolił mi opaść lekko na ścianę znajdującą się zaraz za mną. Miałem szczęście, że jeszcze nie poddałem się tej cholernej presji, bo pod wpływem impulsu ludzie zdolni są do naprawdę przerażających rzeczy.

– Myślisz, że tak łatwo mnie sprowokujesz? – spytałem mężczyzny, który na raz podniósł się do pionu i wciągnąwszy na siebie resztę ubrań, pokiwał sam do siebie głową. Zabawne było, jak umiejętnie potrafił zakpić sobie z mojej powagi i tego, w jakiej sytuacji obaj się znaleźliśmy. Przecież nie tylko moje życie wisiało na włosku, prawda, panie Nikiforov?

– Są rzeczy, których mogę się spodziewać, ale ta konkretna jest dla mnie stuprocentowo pewna – odparł od razu i szybko rozprawił się z zapięciem guzika w spodniach, po czym wciągnął między dżinsowe szlufki pasek. Dopiero wtedy zdołał odwrócić głowę i spojrzeć przez okno w dół. Może przeszło mu przez myśl, by pozbawić się reszty możliwości i w końcu postanowił wyskoczyć? Kto wie. Nie narzekałbym, nawet jeśli musiałbym pożegnać się z potrzebnymi informacjami. Nadal nie zdradził, jaka cena go interesowała. Pieniądze, wolność, czy może...

– Zrobimy tak. Ja powiem ci, co wiem, a po swoją zapłatę zgłoszę się w niedalekiej przyszłości. Nie chcemy przecież, by biedny lider grupy dostał zawału, prawda? – Kroki mężczyzny niebezpiecznie skierowały się w moją stronę i kiedy nie dzieliło nas więcej niż pół metra, wyciągnął do mnie dłoń, układając ją na moim policzku. Całe moje ciało zesztywniało. Wystawiłem się i jeszcze oczekiwałem, że nadal będę na wygranej pozycji. Cóż za ironia losu.

Mężczyzna przesunął palcem w dół, zahaczając o materiał koszuli, a następnie złapał moje biodra, przez chwilę trzymając mnie blisko siebie. Tak blisko, że niemal czułem, jak nasze serca zaczynają współgrać, tworząc niebezpieczną symfonię świadczącą o braku zahamowań. Który z nas powinien teraz odpuścić?

Zagryzłem lekko wargę, nie podnosząc na niego wzroku. Mimo wszystko wolałem utrzymywać pozory i nie dać się ponieść zbędnym emocjom, które mogłyby przekreślić moją wielomiesięczną pracę w przeciągu ułamka sekundy. Viktor na raz odsunął się ode mnie i stanął vis à vis drzwi, dłonie wsuwając do kieszeni. Nie powiem, miał cholerną rację. Prowokował mnie i wychodziło mu to jak nigdy nikomu wcześniej.

– Wolisz umowę słowną czy cyrograf? – uniosłem brew, po czym powoli przesunąłem się za nim, wymijając go dopiero przed samym wyjściem i nacisnąłem niepewnie klamkę. Powinienem teraz być nieco czujniejszy, trzymać rękę na pulsie. Zignorować strach, że ktokolwiek z grupy dowie się, kto właściwie pociąga za sznurki.

– Cyrograf brzmi niezmiernie kusząco, ale obejdzie się. Szkoda cennego zapału, który możesz przekuć w coś zupełnie lepszego.

Viktor od razu wiedział, gdzie iść. Nie wiedząc czemu doskonale zapamiętał drogę do mojego gabinetu i przez chwilę byłem pod wrażeniem, jakim cudem zdołał scalić pokonane przez siebie ścieżki w tak spójną całość i nie zdziwiłbym się również, gdyby pomimo naszych wszelkich starań dotyczących utrzymania lokalizacji głównej siedziby, doskonale wiedział, gdzie się znajduje. Przeczucie mówiło wszystko.

Rozsiadł się wygodnie w moim fotelu, sięgajac szuflady biurka, z której wyjął kilka poukładanych starannie teczek, a następnie wysypał zawartość na blat, przegrzebując powstały bałagan w poszukiwaniu niezbędnych dokumentów. Kilka zdjęć, tabelek, mapa. Początkowo nie miałem pojęcia, co ma do rzeczy rejestr kasyn, nad którymi sprawowaliśmy pieczę, jednak najwidoczniej nie powinienem zdawać się w tym momencie na własne przeczucia. Rosjanin wiedział, co robi. Dopasował wręcz idealnie kartotekę i rysopisy prowadzących lokale do odpowiednich struktur oraz wyrysował mniej więcej codzienną trasę między nimi, którą pokonywałem, kiedy przychodziło do "wizyty domowej". Pozostało jedynie pytanie... Jak wiele czasu spędził, by dowiedzieć się tego wszystkiego?

– Zapewne nie wiedziałeś, że pomiędzy FACE1500 a Tamayą... – W tym miejscu wskazał na mapie dwa z lokali, w których jako pierwszych doszło do krwawych incydentów. Usiadłem na biurku, nachylając się lekko nad kartką i przyjrzałem się dokładnie wszystkiemu, co miał mi do pokazania. – ...nawiązała się współpraca dotycząca rozprowadzania kokainy po całym obszarze Fukuoki. To taki punkt kontrolny.

Zadrżałem mimowolnie i sięgnąłem do kieszeni spodni, by wyjąć z nich paczkę papierosów, na co Viktor jedynie uniósł brew i wyprzedził mnie, rzucając nią przez cały pokój.

– Działamy na moich warunkach.

Nie rozumiałem zbytnio, co ma do tego palenie, ale w porządku. Wzruszyłem ramionami i w dalszym ciągu słuchałem o ciemnej stronie moich pozornie podporządkowanych podwładnych. Przynajmniej do czasu, w którym nie usłyszałem o planach dotyczących eksportu "naszego" towaru do Petersburga. Białowłosy momentalnie spoważniał, jednak nadal próbował coś ugrać. Być może nie chciał, bym dowiedział się o tym na raz i dawkował mi tę świadomość, chcąc w ten sposób osiągnąć swoje własne cele? Sprytnie, mimo wszystko.

  
Viktor wypisał część nazwisk. Oczywiście nie wszystkie z uwagi na to, w jakiej sytuacji on sam się znajdował. O ile nie przeszkadzałoby mi nawet, gdyby został uznany za zdrajcę i rozstrzelany, dla niego mógłby być to niemały kłopot, niosący za sobą konsekwencje o wiele cięższe niż samą śmierć. Gorsze od niej jest tylko jedno. Zapomnienie lub splugawienie imienia przed najbliższymi. Czerwień wkradła się pomiędzy czarnobiały druk. Najlepiej widoczne były plany i układy punktów dystrybucji.

Wykonałem kilka telefonów, w tym do Fujimy, który na ten czas miał zająć się ustaleniem dogodnego dla wszystkich terminu, kiedy moglibyśmy udać się we wskazane miejsce i skontrolować, jak wiele nas ominęło, po czym wyciągnąć konsekwencje od podejrzanych jednostek, ale niestety... zmęczenie również brało górę. Osobiście odprowadziłem białowłosego do piwnic i zamknąłem za sobą kratę, życząc mu na odchodne jedynie dobrej nocy. Nie odpowiedział mi, zamiast tego chichotał pod nosem z niewiadomego powodu.

  
Kiedy wyszedłem na korytarz dzielący mnie od pokoju, zatrzymałem się na chwilę. Dziwnym trafem, chociaż teraz mógłbym spokojnie zrzucić to na wyjątkowe szczęście, siedziba tego dnia była niemal pusta. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że rezygnacje czy pierwsze dezercje nie wpłynęły znacznie na morale grupy, chociaż odczuwalnie dało się rozpoznać już pierwsze objawy paniki, ale nawet mimo to chciałem mieć chociaż cień szansy na złagodzenie tych efektów. Bronić tego, na czym nam zależy, jest największym przywilejem, tak samo jak zdolność do podtrzymania na duchu wszystkich otaczających nas osób. Nie chciałbym skłamać, mówiąc, że byłbym w stanie tak po prostu to zostawić. Fakt, czasem zarzucałem ojcu, że zostawił mnie z tym samego, jednak ostatecznie była to jakaś forma walki o własny honor. O przyszłość, którą mogłem zbudować i zburzyć własnymi rękami.

Nic nie mogło potoczyć się źle. Nawet biorąc pod uwagę domniemane konsekwencje współpracy z tą ruską gnidą.

  
Odmaszerowałem powoli do siebie. Zrzuciłem z siebie ciężar podjętych decyzji, a potem z papierosem między wargami oparłem się o kaloryfer. Dłoń z zapalniczką zastygła, pozwalając mi przez chwilę przyjrzeć się dokładnie płonącej poświacie, która rozbłysła mi przed oczami. Może on miał rację. Nie, na pewno miał. Tracenie gruntu pod nogami było doskonale znanym mi stanem, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo chciałem temu zaprzeczyć. Jedyną możliwością było poddać się i poczekać, co przyniesie następny dzień.

Niechciany papieros za to skończył zmiażdżony w pięści i rozsypał się po podłodze, przypominając mi jedynie o tym, czego mogłem się doszukać między wersami.

  
– Katsuki-dono. – Nie zdążyłem jeszcze otworzyć oczu, kiedy do mojego pokoju wpadł Fujima i zatrzymał się praktycznie przy samym moim łóżku. Miał szczęście, że byłem w dobrym nastroju i zwyczajnie podniosłem się do siadu, przecierając oczy palcami. Na zewnątrz było jasno, nawet nie chciałem pytać, którą mamy już godzinę, ale skoro wpadł tutaj taki rozentuzjazmowany, najpewniej było już koło południa, jak nie lepiej.

– Transport do Face1500 przybędzie za jakieś czterdzieści pięć minut, więc prosiłbym o natychmiastowe udanie się na parter. Kawa i śniadanie opcjonalnie w drodze, czy wolałby pan...

– Przestań zachowywać się względem mnie tak formalnie. Jako dziecko też miałeś do tego tendencje, więc jeśli zaraz nie skończysz, to jedyne, o co będziesz się martwił, to stan twojego uzębienia, jasne? – Bywał cholernie irytujący, ale mimo wszystko czasami wydawać by się mogło, że jest jedyną osobą, na której mogłem polegać. Podniosłem się leniwie z miejsca i dopiero po tym sięgnąłem po koszulę, naciągając ją na swoją nagą klatkę piersiową. Ostatnie, co pamiętam, to kąpiel... Byłem chyba zmęczony do tego stopnia, że mój umysł nie zarejestrował do końca fragmentu, w którym z łazienki przedostaję się do własnego łóżka.

– Dobrze, Katsuki-dono. – Mężczyzna skłonił się przede mną, na co jedynie wywróciłem oczami. Wsunąłem na tyłek spodnie i zapiąłem szelki, marynarkę chcąc nie chcąc przerzucając sobie przez ramię, a następnie z wolna udałem się jeszcze do łazienki. Przez cały ten czas Fujima stał przy drzwiach i rozglądał się, ale nie rozumiałem tej inicjatywy. Może chodziło o to, że ludzie mogli zacząć się podburzać? Buntować? Zakładałem taką możliwość dziesiątki razy, kilka dni po rozpoczęciu ataków nawet byłem pewien, że jeden nieuważny krok pociągnie za sobą zdecydowanie więcej, niż zakładałem i nawet jeśli do tej pory wszystko względnie trzymało się prawidłowo, nie mogłem ignorować takiej sposobności. Zeszliśmy na dół. Cały czas kurczowo trzymałem się zdania, że nie wystarczy tylko skontrolować działań kasyn i że jeśli zamieszane w to osoby będą chciały, na spokojnie unikną konsekwencji. Ukrywanie dowodów rzeczowych było podstawową sztuką w odniesieniu do działalności mafijnej, tak samo zresztą jak umiejętność kłamania komuś w żywe oczy tak, by biedna ofiara nie zdołała sobie nawet przypomnieć, jak naprawdę ma na imię. Kolejną ważną cechą była nieprzewidywalność, dlatego też w asyście naszego kierowcy zszedłem do piwnicy po Viktora i dopiero wtedy przykucnąłem przy kracie, spoglądając na siedzącego pod ścianą mężczyznę. Zdecydowanie powinienem przestać bawić się w niańkę i wyciągnąć z niego choćby siłą jego warunki. Odgórnie mógłbym nastawić się na wszystko. Nie byłem raczej znany z dobrego podejmowania decyzji na szybko. Wszystko inaczej funkcjonowało w momencie, w którym mogłem to przemyśleć i dostosować do własnych potrzeb.

– Zbieraj się, chyba, że chcesz gnić tu do następnego razu – rzuciłem i sięgnąłem do kieszeni po klucze, przy okazji posyłając mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Żadnych wyskoków, Nikiforov. Wiedziałem, że nie odpowie mi w obecności moich współpracowników, więc jedynie podniosłem się do pionu i przekręciłem zamek, otwierając drzwi na oścież. Droga wolna, przecież nie zamierzałem pozwolić mu działać na własną rękę.

Ocenianie, czy robię dobrze, zdając się na osobę podejrzaną o masowy mord, od początku wydawało mi się dosyć... drakońskie. Były priorytety, które i tak nie dałyby rady wskrzesić wszystkich, których straciliśmy. Nie było również odwrotu, nie istniały żadne poboczne dróżki. Jeśli chciałem opanować powstały chaos, musiałem nauczyć się brać garściami, co tylko zostało mi podsunięte pod nos.

– V kontse kontsov... Kak vy khotite.

Odsunąłem się od wyjścia i skinąłem do niego ledwie widocznie głową. Byłem pewny, że wiedział, jak ryzykowne jest to, w co razem się pakujemy, nawet jeśli nasze interesy były zupełnie od siebie różne. Nadal nie zdradziliśmy nikomu, że doskonale znał angielski i póki co właśnie w ten sposób wszystko musiało się toczyć. Nie było czasu ani możliwości, by wyjaśniać wszystkim po kolei, co się działo, a w dodatku teraz nie wiedziałem, kto jest po mojej stronie, a kto zrobi wszystko, co w jego mocy, by dobić nasze ostatnie ocalałe chęci.

Szedłem przodem. Zaraz za mną kroczył Nikiforov ze spuszczoną głową. Kierowca prowadził go ostrożnie, lufę trzymając blisko jego pleców, żeby odczuł presję i zrozumiał, że nie może się wychylać. Wyprowadziliśmy go na zewnątrz, by następnie przedostać się do garażu, a stamtąd, już w pełnej gotowości, wyjechać na spotkanie.

Fujima załatwiał jeszcze jakieś sprawy przez telefon, drugą ręką notując wszystko uważnie na kartce papieru, podczas gdy kierowca na szybko obejrzał samochód w obawie przed niechcianym sabotażem. Chociaż... Przykre przypadki losowe brzmiały równie przekonująco i wolałbym nie myśleć, że samym wyściubieniem nosa z budynku ryzykuję własnym życiem.

– Nie ręczę za nich, jeśli się wydasz – zwróciłem się szeptem do białowłosego, który w ramach odpowiedzi puścił mi oko i usadził się na tylnym siedzeniu, a później, kiedy już dołączył do niego Fujima, przesunął się na środek tak, że razem z przyjacielem usiedliśmy po jego obu stronach, odcinając mu możliwość dywersji.

– Katsuki-dono, Rosjanin nie ma kajdanek. Jest pan pewien, że nie popełniamy błędu? – Bariery językowe pozwoliły mi jakoś ominąć niewygodne reakcje naszego białowłosego towarzysza. Właściwie gdyby teraz zdradził się czymkolwiek; śmiechem, poruszeniem brwi czy nawet głupim, najkrótszym komentarzem, czekałaby nas długa przeprawa przez tłumaczenie, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Nie chciałem, by Fujima pomyślał, że w jakikolwiek sposób chcę zasabotować działalność, a tym bardziej, by dowiedział się o małym układzie z Nikforovem.

Westchnąłem cicho, przystawiając dłoń do skroni, a drugą sięgnąłem po pas, cały czas przy tym pobieżnie kontrolując, jak wiele jeszcze zostało nam do roboty i gdy tylko kierowca wsiadł na miejsce, a następnie uruchomił samochód, szturchnąłem lekko białowłosego ramieniem.

Już wcześniej powinienem zarzucić sobie upośledzenie racjonalnego myślenia i sam fakt, że przystałem na tak beznadziejne warunki świadczył o mnie naprawdę źle. Do Face1500 dojechaliśmy bocznymi uliczkami, żeby nie przyciągnąć niepotrzebnej uwagi. Wystarczająco rzucaliśmy się w oczy z powodu przyciemnianych szyb w samochodzie i dosyć specyficznego obycia naszego kierowcy. Przyciemniane okulary i tatuaż na twarzy raczej nie należały do codziennych widoków, nieprawdaż?

Zaparkowaliśmy z tyłu budynku. Po cichu, żeby nikt nie zdążył uprzedzić kierownictwa o nagłej kontroli. Odpiąłem się i ruchem głowy nakazałem Nikiforovi wyjść zaraz za mną, na co mężczyzna wyjątkowo nie protestował ani nie zamierzał ze mną dyskutować. Słusznie. Im mniej zbędnych problemów, tym dla nas lepiej, więc kiedy ustaliliśmy, że parking, na którym się zatrzymaliśmy, jest niemalże pusty, powoli skierowaliśmy się do wejścia. Nie stali przed nim strażnicy. Od razu wydało mi się to podejrzane i tylko dłoń, która po omacku odnalazła drogę do kabury, stanowiła dla mnie jedyne rzetelne podparcie. Teraz albo nigdy, wóz albo przewóz.

Z impetem wpadliśmy do środka. Trzech kompletnie schlanych kolesi leżało na podłodze i najwidoczniej nijak nie zamierzali się podnieść. Dalej było tylko gorzej i chichoczący za mną Viktor absolutnie nie był do zniesienia. Przez moment przeszło mi przez głowę, czy nie wpakować go do bagażnika, jednak Fujima pociągnął mnie za sobą wprost do dużego, ciemnego pokoju oświetlonego jedynie marną jarzeniówką wiszącą na samym środku sufitu. Wszędzie śmierdziało bimbrem, a zza ściany dobiegało znacznie więcej znajomych hałasów, dziewczęce piski, odgłos bil odbijanych starannie kijem i sygnały dobiegające z automatów do gier.

Kasyna niemal nie różniły się od siebie niczym. Każde miało ukryty cel działalności, a przynajmniej zawsze o tym czytałem. Nie śpieszyło mi się specjalnie do odczucia tego na własnej skórze i chyba właśnie dlatego zwolniłem tempo, przesuwając się w stronę kolejnych drzwi.

– Nie sądziłem, że pójdzie z tym tak łatwo. Załatwiłeś już transport do Moskwy? Jeśli teraz wyjdzie, to nawet ci z góry będą nam buty lizać. – Na słowa, które rozległy się za drzwiami, wzdrygnąłem się lekko. Może nie chodziło o wszechobecną wściekłość, która wystarczająco doprawiła wszystko swoją obecnością, a o sam fakt, że nie zdołałem dopilnować nawet takiej niewielkiej rzeczy. Jak miałem odziedziczyć po ojcu grupę, skoro nie potrafiłem przyuważyć wyskoków na tak wielką skalę? W dodatku Moskwa. Dlaczego wszystko kręciło się wokół Rosji?

Spojrzałem przez ramię w stronę białowłosego, który wzruszył ramionami i oparł się wygodnie o ścianę. Fakt, zapomniałem, że nie mogłem z nim sobie pogawędzić w obecności Fujimy, który na raz oparł dłoń na wysokości ramienia Nikiforova.

Wciągnąłem powietrze w płuca i przetarłem dłonią czoło, by następnie sięgnąć klamki, którą nacisnąłem i gdy w końcu zdobyłem się na chwilę prawdy, pchnąłem drzwi z całej siły, stając twardo przed rozmawiającymi ze sobą mężczyznami. Jeden, niższy ze szramą przecinającą połowę twarzy, spojrzał na mnie, początkowo chyba nie potrafiąc połączyć faktów. Szach mat, skurwielu, przecież kto spodziewałby się, że lizanie butów przyjdzie do nich samo?

Nie cofnąłem się. Skrzyżowałem ręce na piersi i chrząknąłem, przez sekundę chcąc poczuć się jak jakiś superbohater. Niekoniecznie to miałem początkowo na myśli, jednak chyba zadziałało, bo druga pchła przełknęła głośno ślinę i odsunęła się dwa kroki do tyłu.

– Więc skoro już wpadliście na genialny pomysł, to czemu nie przedstawiliście go, kiedy ostatnim razem tutaj byłem? Nie odpowiadam wam jako zastępca lidera? – spytałem ostro, leniwie sięgając kabury, z której wyjąłem swoją berettę, a następnie przeładowałem ją i wycelowałem w stronę mężczyzny z blizną. Ot, póki co jedynie w ramach ostrzeżenia, skoro i tak wiedziałem, że będą sprawiali problemy.

– To nie tak. Nie chodziło o... – zaczął drugi, jednak szybko przerwał, widząc minę swojego kolegi. Jeśli myśleli, że teraz kłamstewka pozwolą im wyjść cało z opresji, to niestety grubo się mylili. Nieco mocniej nacisnąłem na spust i po raz kolejny się zatrzymałem z nadzieją na jakąkolwiek satysfakcjonującą odpowiedź.

– Fujima, mam nadzieję, że masz doświadczenie w zmywaniu śladów krwi ze ścian i podłóg. Nie chciałbym zapaskudzić tak ładnego pomieszczenia.

– Właściwie to wydaje mi się, że sensowniej byłoby odmalować...

Och. Ktoś doskonale wiedział, jak utrzymać pozory dobrego humoru. Nie drgnąłem nawet o milimetr, a moi towarzysze doskonale zrozumieli, że nie muszą ingerować w żaden sposób, pozwalając mi zadziałać na własną rękę. Nie musiałem określać tego jako finezyjnej zabawy ludzkimi uczuciami. Daleko było mi również do stanu, w którym staję się całkowicie poważny, przynajmniej póki jeszcze nie otrzymałem pożądanej informacji.

Niższy trochę załkał. Chyba docierało do niego, w jak patowej sytuacji się znalazł i że nie zbawi go żaden z cudów, o jakie tylko był w stanie się pomodlić.

– To może przejdziemy do gabinetu..? Ludzie zaraz się zbiegną, jeśli będziemy zachowywać się głośno, Katsuki-dono.

Skinąłem do mężczyzny głową, na co Fujima złapał lekko za materiał koszuli Viktora i poprowadził go osobiście we wskazane miejsce. Sprawnie zresztą wyminęliśmy salkę z gośćmi, dwie toalety, z których dobiegały równie interesujące odgłosy oraz magazyn, gdzie w czystej teorii powinny być trzymane tylko nieużywane automaty. W teorii, bo kto wiedział, co tak naprawdę miało do zaoferowania kierownictwo?

Otworzyli przed nami drzwi. Gabinet nie wyglądał porządnie, właściwie przypominał tylko klitkę, w której co najwyżej mógłby siedzieć pomywacz podczas przerwy w pracy. Podsunięto nam krzesła, a na stół wyłożyli przezroczyste torebeczki hurtowo popakowane w nieco większe reklamówki. Proszę, niech ktoś mi powie, że ten cały danse macabre nie zaczął się od czegoś takiego.

Przyjrzałem się uważnie opakowaniu, okręcając je w palcach, a następnie cisnąłem nim prosto w twarz jednego z mężczyzn na wypadek, gdyby poczuli się zbyt pewnie w sytuacji, w której się znaleźli. Mało tego. Do towaru dołączyli dokładną listę osób zaopatrujących się u nich oraz jednego z posłanników, który podobno całość przywoził im minimum dwa razy w miesiącu. Chętnych było zbyt dużo, niektórzy kupowali od razu całymi paczkami, inni po trochę, żeby na pewno nie dać się złapać. Każda z tych opcji nie podobała mi się w żadnym razie; nie na tym polegała moja gaża i mimo wszystko były granice, których nie powinniśmy przekraczać.

– Fujima, weź to wszystko. Wiesz, co robić, prawda? – zwróciłem uwagę przyjacielowi i usiadłem na fotelu, zakładając nogę na nogę. Przynajmniej chwilowo, bo dłonią przywołałem do siebie Viktora, który uniósł brew nieco do góry, ale pomimo tego znalazł się obok mnie i gdy Fujima opuścił pomieszczenie, przyciągnąłem go do siebie za materiał koszuli i zbliżyłem usta do jego ucha.

– To oni wam podpadli? – spytałem szeptem i zagryzłem nieco dolną wargę. Liczyłem, że ta sprawa rozwiąże się szybciej, niż się zaczęła i że uniknę dodatkowych konsekwencji z tym związanych, jednak białowłosy najwidoczniej miał swój własny plan i tylko pokręcił przecząco głową.

– Graj dalej. Nie wszystko mogę ci powiedzieć tak po prostu, nawet jeśli sowicie mnie za to wynagrodzisz. – Odsunąłem się momentalnie. Jeśli uważał to tylko za grę, wolałbym nawet nie myśleć, ile wariantów odpowiedzi mógłby mi w tym momencie podsunąć dla samej rozrywki. Nie znałem go dobrze, nie mogłem określić, po której jest stronie, bo nawet jeśli mi pomagał, z chwili na chwilę mógłby zmienić zdanie i ponownie działać przeciwko nam. Przyznam szczerze, dawno nie czułem się tak poniewierany. W dodatku przez jednego człowieka, który pojawił się znikąd i poustawiał wszystko według własnego planu.

– Zrobimy tak... – W tym momencie dołączył do nas Fujima. Już bez opakowań, z tą samą powagą wymalowaną na twarzy co zawsze. – Puścimy was dzisiaj jedynie z ostrzeżeniem, jeśli tylko zdecydujecie się na wsypanie waszych współwinnych z Face1500. Jasne? Nie wymagamy dużo, to chyba jasne... - Niższy podniósł się gwałtownie i trzęsącymi się dłońmi odszukał w kieszeni telefon, otwierając jego klapkę, po czym wystukał coś na klawiaturze i podał mi go z nadzieją, że nie dojdzie do żadnych przejawów agresji w jego kierunku. Mogłoby to nie tylko wypłoszyć cennych klientów, wbrew pozorom naprawdę wszystko mogło potoczyć się zupełnie inaczej, niż oboje początkowo zakładaliśmy.

– Namiary na Ganzo? – spytałem samego siebie i uniosłem brew. Nie miałem pojęcia, że za tym wszystkim stał również dobry kumpel mojego ojca i chyba było to ostatnie, czego chciałbym się dzisiaj dowiedzieć.

– My tylko pośredniczymy w transakcjach. Przyjmujemy towar i za dopłatą wysyłamy dalej. Z rana mieliśmy wysłać transport do Rosji, ale nie wiemy nic więcej. Pan Ganzo miał się z nami skontaktować do południa i telefon nadal milczy. – Prychnąłem cicho, podnosząc się z miejsca i skierowałem się do okna przesłoniętego podziurawioną zasłonką, którą nieco odchyliłem na tyle, by swobodnie spojrzeć na zewnątrz. Wiedziałem, że istnieje wiele możliwości. Być może i on już padł ofiarą naszych cudownych rosyjskich oprawców, ale... co za różnica. W tym momencie zaczynałem nawet wątpić w rzetelność ich słów, mojego ojca, Fujimy, a nawet... własnych.

– Pojedziecie tam z naszym kierowcą i dowiedziecie lojalności. Wiecie, czy ktoś współpracował z Ganzo, czy działał sam? – wyjąłem z kabury berettę i wcisnąłem ją w dłonie niższego, wymuszając na nim chociaż odrobinę zdrowego rozsądku. Miał jasno pokazane; albo on albo życie mężczyzny, który nic dla niego nie znaczył. Wybór powinien być prosty, więc wyminąłem go i skierowałem się do drzwi, zostawiając wszystko w rękach mojego przyjaciela, który na raz zgarnął tę dwójkę i wyszedł z nimi z budynku. Od teraz nie mogłem ufać nikomu, nawet jeśli stałem za nimi twardym murem w przeszłości.

– A ty… – zwróciłem się do Nikiforova już po angielsku, kiedy tylko zostaliśmy w pomieszczeniu sami. – Masz ochotę na partyjkę bilarda, skoro widocznie nasza wspólna historia dopiero się zaczyna?

– S bol'shim udovol'stviyem. (Z wielką przyjemnością)

  
Wyszliśmy z gabinetu, od razu przedostając się do sali wypełnionej dymem papierosowym. Viktor nie odstępował mnie o krok i każdy, kto nie wiedział o jego prawdziwym powodzie pobytu tutaj, zapewne pomyślałby, że jest moją prawą ręką. Ludzie cofali się nam z drogi i kiedy wreszcie udało nam się wychwycić stół do bilarda, okrążyłem go, palcami przesuwając po jego krańcach. Tak po prostu, dawno nie grałem. Powoli rozpiąłem marynarkę i odłożyłem ją na bok, zdejmując również krawat, a następnie z pomocą trójkąta upewniłem się, że bile ułożone są poprawnie.

Sięgnąłem po kij, unosząc nieco asymetrycznie kąciki warg do góry, na co białowłosy przystanął zaraz za mną, przypatrując się uważnie moim ruchom. Czułem ten wzrok na sobie i niemal miałem wrażenie, że ciepło jego ciała miesza się z tym moim. Niedorzeczne, prawda?

– Tylko się ze mnie nie śmiej – nadmieniłem od razu, zerkając na niego przez ramię. – Dawno nie grałem, więc mogę już nie pamiętać, jak się to robi.

Nachyliłem się nieco, celując kapką w białą bilę. Zajęło mi to nieco więcej czasu, niż początkowo zakładałem i po uderzeniu, odczekałem kilka sekund, obserwując uważną drogę każdej z kul, które rozprysły się po stole. Viktor jedynie pokręcił głową i po przejęciu kija, zrobił dokładnie to samo co ja, z tą różnicą, że niemal od razu jego upatrzony cel wpadł do łuzy.

– Masz paskudną technikę, Yuuri. Dopóki jej nie poprawisz, nie zamierzam z tobą grać.

Pierwszy raz zwrócił się do mnie po imieniu, a moje nogi zesztywniały, kiedy podszedł do mnie i podał mi z powrotem kij. Technikę, powiadasz?

– Uprzedzałem, że miałem cholernie długą przerwę.

Chyba nie musiałem się więcej powtarzać. Viktor nachylił się wraz ze mną, ciasno przylegając do moich pleców, a dłoń ułożył na wierzchu mojej dłoni, nakierowując ją pod odpowiednim kątem w stronę bili. Druga ręka powędrowała na biodro, a podbródek luźno spoczął na moim barku, sprawiając mi mylne wrażenie. Kurwa mać.

– Yuuri... Weź głęboki wdech i przymierz się do uderzenia odliczając od jednego do trzech. Dopiero potem pchnij.

Głos zaraz przy moim uchu sprawił, że przez chwilę nie mogłem się skupić. Brzmiał zbyt dobrze, a początkowe rozumowanie zamieniło się w coś kompletnie nielogicznego, zupełnie jakbym nie patrzył na to, że znajdujący się wokół nas ludzie zaczynają szemrać.

– Nie rozpraszaj się – dodał ciszej i razem przesunęliśmy się wzdłuż stołu, po raz kolejny przymierzając się do tej samej taktyki. Ciało blisko jego ciała wydawało się teraz współgrać z każdym jego ruchem, a dłoń prowadziła tę moją, stając się z nią jednością. Przynajmniej teraz, przez ten krótki, ulotny moment.

– Nie rozpraszam. Zastanawiam się, jak długo jeszcze będziemy zachowywać się względem siebie, jakbyśmy nie byli wrogami.

Oczywista kwestia. Przecież nie było potrzeby bratać się z wrogiem, w dodatku z jego podejściem do ogólnego wydźwięku naszej relacji, mógłbym śmiało określić go jedynie mianem 'samobójcy'. Tylko debil na własne życzenie pchałby się pomiędzy hieny z myślą, że nie zostanie rozszarpany, kiedy nadarzy się ku temu pierwsza lepsza okazja. On jednak zdawał się wiedzieć to wszystko i mimo to brnąć dalej, jakby zależało od tego jego życie albo śmierć.

– Kto wie. Nie chcesz z tego skorzystać? No i pamiętaj, nadal wisisz mi przysługę, więc tak szybko nie zniknę.

Nikt nie liczył czasu, chociaż w odniesieniu do ambicji, mógłbym przyznać, że nie chciałem tego robić i traktowałem to jak ucieczkę od swoich problemów. Jak sposób na złapanie oddechu; złudne obrazy, nasze kilkusekundowe spojrzenia. Ciągle spierające się ze sobą ciała, pragnące tylko przez chwilę zostać zauważone. Palce przesuwające się wzdłuż materiału moich spodni rozpraszały mnie dostatecznie i kiedy w końcu uznałem, że powinniśmy zaprzestać tu i teraz, oddałem mu kij, powoli się wycofując i rozpraszając kółeczko, które otoczyło nas, by tylko przyjrzeć się naszej prywatnej lekcji.

Nikt nie komentował, nikt nawet nie starał się przeszkodzić, zresztą było to najlepsze, co mogliby w tej sytuacji zrobić, bo przecież... Hah. To wszystko naprawdę nie miało sensu. Mógł teraz uciec. Przecież nie byłem uzbrojony i najpewniej nie dałbym rady złapać go w pojedynkę, gdyby jednak postanowił spróbować własnych sił w walce ze mną.

– Obiecałeś mi partyjkę, więc przestań się zgrywać. Mam zamiar pokonać cię nie tylko tutaj. Radzę ci to sobie już teraz uświadomić i rozpaczać, że nie jesteś w stanie mnie dosięgnąć.

Wzruszyłem tylko ramionami i rozpiąłem trzy pierwsze guziki koszuli, a następnie rozpaliłem papierosa i wróciłem do niego, już na własną rękę skupiając się na kulach rozbitych po całej powierzchni stołu. Chcesz wygrać, prawda, Nikiforov? Nic bardziej nieosiągalnego.

– W porządku. W takim razie radzę ci już zacząć gratulować mi mojej miażdżącej wygranej.

– Mądry wybór, Prosiaczku. Nic się nie zmieniłeś przez te trzy lata.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Tylko ci, których najbardziej kochamy, mogą nas uśmiercić i tylko ich należy się strzec. Wrogowie nie są w stanie nas skrzywdzić."_

– **Mario Puzo** , Głupcy umierają

 

 

Nie spodziewałem się przełomu. Właściwie nie spodziewałem się niczego, co nie byłoby związane z tym, co miało miejsce tu i teraz, w tej rzeczywistości pomiędzy mną a Nikiforovem. Po raz pierwszy nie byłem w stanie rozgryźć samego siebie. Trzy lata? Może po prostu nabijał się ze mnie i sprawdzał, jak wiele jeszcze mogę mu zaoferować w zamian za informacje, którymi dysponował, a śmiertelna cisza między nami wystarczająco sprawiła, że nawet zapach papierosów stawał się duszący i nie przypominał mi o wszystkich grzechach, których się dopuściłem.

  
Ciężka atmosfera z kolei skutkowała jedynie drżeniem obu dłoni i kij, który jeszcze chwilę temu opierał się sile mojej woli, w tym momencie spotkał się z podłogą. Miałem dosyć udawania, ale on... Nie zdradzał mi niczego swoją postawą.

  
– Widzę, że wystarczająco długo zajęło ci przetworzenie informacji. Naprawdę mnie nie pamiętasz? – Viktor był zbyt pewny siebie. Płynnie obrócił się do mnie tyłem i rozbił bile rozłożone na stole bilardowym, dwiema kulami trafiając do łuz, a następnie podparł się dłonią o kant i łypnął na mnie okiem. Było w nim coś znajomego, racja, ale nadal nie byłem w stanie określić, co właściwie miało bezpośredni wpływ na odniesione przeze mnie wrażenie. Przecież nigdy wcześniej nie miałem do czynienia z żadną rosyjską gnidą jego pokroju i chyba już nigdy więcej mieć nie chciałem.

  
– Nie sądzę, żebyśmy się poznali. Pamiętałbym. – burknąłem nieco mniej stanowczo i kiedy w końcu nie udało mu się trafić, nachyliłem się, by sięgnąć kija. Następnie zająłem pozycję i uderzyłem w jedną z kul, uprzednio odliczając do trzech tak, jak uczył mnie sam białowłosy. Niestety bezskutecznie, bo bila odskoczyła ode mnie, jakby kompletnie nie miała zamiaru mi w tym pomóc.

  
– Jeśli wygrasz, powiem ci w nagrodę, co mam na myśli.   
– A jeśli ty wygrasz? – uniosłem brew, patrząc na niego pytająco, jednak jedyną uzyskaną odpowiedzią był jego melodyjny śmiech. Nie wiedziałem, czy chce bardziej mnie zbyć, czy właśnie w ten sposób podjudzał mnie do przyjęcia wyzwania z całą energią, jaką w sobie jeszcze trzymałem. Cóż, nie miałem zbytniego wyboru. Tutaj to on wygrał bieżącą rundę. Bez oszustw, bez zbędnego gadania. Był górą, niezależnie od mojej pozycji i wcześnieszego wyniku.  
– Nie będę miał z tego żadnej zabawy, jeśli już teraz odsłonię wszystkie posiadane przeze mnie karty, nie sądzisz?  
Viktor najwyraźniej zbyt mocno lubił te gierki. Zdobywanie informacji, sprzedawanie ich i decydowanie, co jest słuszne a co nie, było aktualnie jego jedyną metodą działania i musiałem w końcu zadecydować, jak należy z nim postąpić. Mężczyzna roześmiał się, widząc moją poważną minę. Nie bawiło mnie ani troszeczkę, że z każdą chwilą oddalałem się od zwycięstwa, ale przecież nie można mieć wszystkiego. Przynajmniej nie na raz.

  
– Przed chwilą pokazywałem ci, co robisz źle i znowu popełniasz ten sam błąd. Nie uczysz się i jednocześnie starasz się udowodnić, że nic nie stoi ci na drodze. Przypatrz się uważnie. W ostatniej chwili podnosisz kij wyżej i dlatego bile zachowują się tak, jak chcą.

  
Na chwilę wstrzymałem oddech, patrząc, jak Viktor z gracją po raz kolejny nachyla się nad stołem i przymierza się do uderzenia, roztrącając kule po całej powierzchni. Niektóre z nich wyglądały, jakby poruszały się same zgodnie z jego chęcią i w ostateczności nie tylko osiągnął swój cel, ale również wprawił mnie w zakłopotanie, bo pozbawił mnie możliwości łatwego zdobycia punktu. Kretyn robił to z pewnością specjalnie.

  
– No dalej, Yuuri. Mam dać ci fory? Czyżby wielki Katsuki potrzebował motywacji?   
– Czyżby wielki Nikiforov zechciał zobaczyć swoje zęby na podłodze?

  
Uniosłem brew i zagryzłem wargę, od niechcenia przesuwając się z powrotem na pozycję. Ta gra nie miała sensu; byłem rozemocjonowany, zbyt bardzo wytrącony z równowagi, żeby teraz skupić się jeszcze na celnych i precyzyjnych strzałach. Poza tym jego postawa zastanawiała mnie bardziej niż to, kim u diabła był i jaki miał interes. Z tego, co pamiętałem, kiedyś nasze układy z mafią sołncewską wcale nie sprowadzały na nas rozlewów krwi. Wręcz przeciwnie. Jeszcze pięć lat temu mój ojciec leciał z wizytą do Sankt Petersburga i... Co się wtedy wydarzyło? Czyżby to wtedy zaczął się dramat, od którego każdy z nas szukał ucieczki?

  
Mocny ruch poprzedził pierwszy zdobyty przeze mnie punkt, na który Nikiforov zagwizdał, próbując mi chyba w ten sposób pogratulować albo wręcz przeciwnie - udowodnić mi tylko, że nieważne, co zrobię, on będzie nade mną górował.   
– To było imponujące. Udało ci się, jestem pod wrażeniem, że udało ci się osiągnąć chociaż tyle!

  
Ociekał ironią i sarkazmem, ale w końcu podsunął się do mnie niemal bezszelestnie i ułożył dłonie na moich biodrach, przesuwając po nich spokojnymi ruchami. Nie drgnąłem, ani na chwilę nie odrywając wzroku od białej bili, aż w końcu Viktor przesunął się z wargami do mojego ucha, a jego dłoń po raz kolejny odszukała tę moją. Czyżbyś znowu próbował mi coś przekazać?

  
– Jeszcze raz. Pozwól się poprowadzić. I tak mam czas.   
Miałem szczęście, że telefon zawibrował, a sam zdołałem odsunąć się od mężczyzny, odbierając połączenie i skupiając się tylko na tym, co miał mi do powiedzenia Fujima. Właściwie miałem dosyć tego cholernego impasu i zrobiłbym wszystko, byle tylko się wyrwać, a czekający na nas samochód był do tego idealną wymówką. Obróciłem się na pięcie, niemal od razu łapiąc białowłosego za nadgarstek i wyprowadziłem go z tłumu, który nadal nie potrafił odwrócić od nas wzroku, ale przecież to nie było nic niezwykłego. Dziesiątki ludzi codziennie grywa tutaj w bilarda, toteż nie rozumiałem, czemu wprawiło ich to w takie zakłopotanie. Bez słowa przemierzyliśmy korytarz, ostatecznie stając przed wyjściem i dopiero wtedy puściłem Nikiforova, wypychając go z budynku jako pierwszego w ramach dopilnowania go, by nigdzie nie zwiał i nadal dziwiłem się samemu sobie, że zezwoliłem na takie niedopatrzenie. Mimo wszystko zbyt bardzo ułatwiłbym mu swobodną ucieczkę, gdybym przypadkiem spuścił go z oka.   
Białowłosy przeklnął po rosyjsku i odwrócił ode mnie wzrok, udając się do zaparkowanego z boku samochodu, na którego masce siedział Fujima, ze spokojem wertując kartki jakiegoś dokumentu i kiedy tylko znaleźliśmy się w wozie, podał mi go, okręcając go na pierwszą stronę.

  
– Wychodzi na to, że to też nie był pomysł Ganzo. – zaczął mężczyzna i przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce, by następnie ruszyć ostrożnie z miejsca. Musieliśmy się teraz pilnować, bo doskonale wiedzieliśmy, że Viktor nie działał sam, a w dodatku sprawa z handlem dopiero wychodziła na światło dzienne. Skrzywiłem się, widząc popodkreślane zapiski i spojrzałem w lusterko wsteczne, uważnie obserwując reakcję Nikiforova.   
– Myślisz, że pomagał im ktoś z zewnątrz? – spytałem w końcu przyjaciela, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.  
Fujima nie odpowiedział. Dłuższą chwilę koncentrował się tylko i wyłącznie na prowadzeniu wozu i gdy włączyliśmy się do ruchu na głównej ulicy, uchylił okno, a następnie rozpalił papierosa i drugą ręką włączył radio. Dzisiejszy dzień był szalony, ale nadal nie wszystko było dla mnie jasne, jak zresztą chyba dla nas wszystkich. Pieprzony Nikiforov.  
Przeciągnąłem pas, zapinając go sprawnym ruchem. Nie umiałem skupić się na niczym, nadal byłem nabuzowany po sytuacji z kasyna i nie myślałem praktycznie o niczym innym.   
Dlaczego Viktor nie chciał mi powiedzieć? Dlaczego przeciągał to, jak tylko umiał i mieszał, jakby sprawy grupy dotyczyły jego? Co miał z tym wspólnego?   
– Dalej nic nie powiedział? – wyrwany z zamyślenia spojrzałem na mężczyznę siedzącego za kółkiem i przez chwilę nie wiedziałem, czego dotyczy jego pytanie. W domyśle przecież chodziło o białowłosego, nawet jeśli pozornie mógłbym odebrać to jakkolwiek inaczej.   
– Nie, burczy pod nosem, ale mam nadzieję, że jeśli dotrze do niego, że nic więcej nie ugra swoim zachowaniem, to puści parę z gęby.

Na chwilę musiałem spuścić gardę. Skupić się na zupełnie czymś innym i po drodze praktycznie cały czas przeglądałem notatki, z których jednoznacznie wynikało, że Ganzo oraz te dwa chłystki byli tylko pośrednikami pomiędzy transakcjami. Coś ważnego mi umykało. Cholernie ważnego, ale jedyna osoba zdolna do tego, by mnie oświecić, wolała milczeć i zamiast tego robiła z siebie ostatniego imbecyla. Wiedziałem, że jeśli teraz nie dowiem się, co jest grane, może być już tylko gorzej i świadczyć o tym miało również dziwne zachowanie pozostałych członków grupy. Zdanie "lider, który nie potrafi przewodzić, nie ma prawa nazywać się liderem" słyszałem praktycznie zewsząd. Utrata godnego respektowania była chyba nawet gorsza od śmierci. Bycie zepchniętym. Zdeptanym jak robak.   
– Katsuki- dono... – na raz podniosłem głowę i odetchnąłem ciężko, zastanawiając się, czy właściwie nie powinienem odpuścić. Znowu. Po raz kolejny zostałem przytłoczony przez własną nieudolną chęć poprawy sytuacji i może nie byłby to taki zły pomysł. Rola lidera należała bezsprzecznie do mojego ojca, nie do mnie. Nie miałem w sobie wystarczających pokładów samozaparcia.

  
Fujima patrzył na mnie z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Dopiero teraz zorientowałem się, że zatrzymaliśmy się gdzieś na poboczu i że kompletnie nie jest to trasa do naszej siedziby, a pusta droga prowadząca nas gdzieś przez las napędzała we mnie jedynie adrenalinę, nie mówiąc już o tym, co działo się w mojej głowie. Ciszę przerwał jedynie nerwowy pomruk Japończyka, który na raz wyciągnął z kabury pistolet i wycelował nim w moją głowę. Chwila moment...   
– Co ty do cholery jasnej robisz? – wyciągnąłem kącik ust do góry, starając się zrozumieć, co właściwie ma tutaj miejsce, jednak mężczyzna przeładował magazynek z niezmiennym spokojem.   
– To, co powinienem już dawno. Pozbywam się dowodów, więc... – nie wiedziałem, jak zareagować na jego słowa. Nie czułem się nawet trochę przestraszony, ale może tylko chciałem zdefiniować to właśnie w ten konkretny sposób. Chociaż raz poczuć się nieco mniej bezradny, bez znaczenia, jak ironicznie właśnie to zabrzmiało – Wysiadaj i miejmy to już z głowy.

  
Fujima nie żartował. Wysiadł jako pierwszy i tylko spojrzał w stronę białowłosego przekonany, że ten nie pokrzyżuje mu planów. Zresztą dlaczego miałby, skoro jego celem było z pewnością pokazanie swojej wyższości nad naszą grupą?   
Ostrożnie odpiąłem pas bezpieczeństwa, jak na ironię przejmując się bardziej nim, niż wycelowaną we mnie lufą, a następnie otworzyłem drzwi samochodu, starając się utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy z Fujimą. Miałem wrażenie, że nieważne, co bym zrobił, w końcu i tak skończyłbym w dokładnie ten sam sposób. Nieważne czy z nim czy z Viktorem naprzeciw. Godny koniec dla osoby, która po uszy tkwiła w gównie od samego początku.  
Moje nogi powiodły dokładnie tam, gdzie tylko zechciał. Byle dalej od drogi. Byle dalej, żeby nikt nie usłyszał strzału. Po drodze Fujima wyjął z kieszeni marynarki czarne rękawiczki, a broń przetarł chusteczką, zatrzymując się dopiero przy jednym z rozwidleń leśnej ścieżki.   
– Dlaczego to robisz? – spytałem pewnie, ale nadal nieprzekonany co do słusznej decyzji Fujimy. Mimo wszystko musiało być coś, o czym nie wiedziałem od początku. Coś, co przekreśliło wszystko już dawno temu.

 

– Naprawdę jeszcze pytasz? Proszę cię, nie zachowuj się teraz jak bezrozumne dziecko. Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi.   
– Chcesz pieniędzy? Za ile dałeś się przekupić? Ile jest dla ciebie warte moje życie?

  
Nie odpowiedział. Patrzył na mnie dłuższą chwilę, kompletnie rozgromiony moim pytaniem. Nie wyglądał na przygnębionego, raczej całkowicie odwrotnie i pomimo wycelowanej we mnie broni nadal odczuwałem tę dziwną zależność. Dlaczego patrzył na mnie z taką nienawiścią, skoro jeszcze wczoraj zgrywał mojego przyjaciela?   
Musiałem pytać i nawet jeśli miała to być ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobię w życiu, zamierzałem dostać odpowiedzi chociaż na część niewyjaśnionych tematów.   
– Yuuri... Naprawdę myślisz, że chodzi tylko o pieniądze? No dobra, w dużej mierze właśnie one mnie satysfakcjonują, ale do pełni szczęścia potrzebuję jedynie wolnej ręki i świata, w którym nie ma nikogo nade mną. Twój ojciec usunął się sam, teraz pozostało zająć się tobą, mam rację?   
Pchnął mnie lekko, ale skutecznie na tyle, bym spotkał się z miękkim podłożem. Pierwszy raz poczułem, jak żołądek pochodzi mi pod gardło, a dłoń mężczyzny spoczęła na moim ramieniu, udowadniając mi tylko, że nie mam jak uciec. Może zasłużyłem? Albo byłem zbyt ślepy, by dostrzec, co tak naprawdę wokół mnie się dzieje?   
– To ty zasabotowałeś transport broni? Skąd o tym wiedziałeś?   
– Haneda nie był przekonany co do twoich wyborów i skontaktował się ze mną. Nie ma w tym żadnych ukrytych haczyków. Co to za "lider", któremu podwładni nie ufają?   
Miał rację. Nie miałem prawa nazywać się liderem. Nie miałem zamiaru i właśnie dlatego było już za późno, by się nad tym rozwodzić. Od samego początku właśnie do tego punktu zmierzała każda moja decyzja. Musiałem się jeszcze wiele nauczyć, ale poddawanie się w tym momencie mogłoby być traktowane jak absolutny brak działania.

  
Przymknąłem oczy. Wyjątkowo byłem spokojny i sam byłem zdumiony, że jeszcze nie staram się nawet odwlec tego, jak tylko mogłem. Czy w takim razie właśnie to nazywają pogodzeniem się z własnym losem? Czy wręcz przeciwnie, chciałem wyciszyć wszystko i uderzyć z zaskoczenia??  
– Udanego pozyskiwania zwolenników. Skoro nie posłuchali mnie, dlaczego mieliby posłuchać kogoś takiego jak ty?  
Nie miałem czasu, by nawet sięgnąć po swoją broń i w jakikolwiek sposób spróbować jeszcze zawalczyć. Gdyby tylko teraz zauważył, że próbuję swoich własnych sił, postrzeliłby mnie, zanim wykonałbym decydujący ruch. Nie zdążyłbym niczego zrobić, nie powstrzymałbym go. Planował to, pewnie od dawna. Może nawet od początku wiedział, w jakim położeniu się znajdziemy i z ukrycia koordynował poszczególne elementy swojego planu. Jak na ironię byłem pod wrażeniem, bo skurwysyn od zawsze miał tendencje do rzucania trafnych sugestii niezależnie od tego, czego dotyczyły. Czasem były to finanse, czasem nawet głupia dyskusja na temat tego, co powinniśmy zjeść na kolację. Nic dziwnego, że nie byłem w stanie go przejrzeć i ufałem jego oddaniu.   
– Jesteś taki sam jak twój ojciec. Nie wiesz, kiedy przestać zgrywać bohatera.   
Powoli podniosłem się do siadu, potem ciężar ciała przeniosłem na kolana, przymierzając się do podniesienia się do pionu, a wzrok utknął w martwym punkcie gdzieś przede mną. Potrzebowałem chwili, by wymyślić plan. Cokolwiek. Nawet wbrew tej całej huśtawce nastrojów, która chciała przejąć nade mną kontrolę. Fujima okrążył mnie i lufa zetknęła się z moją skronią, potęgując we mnie poczucie, że powinniśmy zakończyć to szybko. Bez babrania się i przeciągania. Albo on albo ja, nie miałem innych opcji. To nie było czyste zagranie, nawet w kwestii mafijnych porachunków. Pozbyć się kogoś jak śmiecia. Po cichu. Bez świadków. Przymknąłem oczy, ostatni raz wciągając w płuca solidny haust powietrza i uśmiechnąłem się półgębkiem.  
– Pozdrów ode mnie Hanedę, Katsuki-dono.

  
Wszystko się dłużyło. Ciemność, która otaczała mój umysł stała się bezlitosna i nie pozwoliła mi przebrnąć przez żaden mur, jaki utworzyły moje myśli. Czułem chłód na skórze, który jednak po chwili zniknął gdzieś, zmieniając się w fale ciepła, rozchodzące się po moim ciele od góry do dołu, a palce ścierpły, zaciskając się na materiale mojej własnej marynarki. Okrutnie sobie ze mnie żartował, ale słysząc głośny huk wystrzału zaraz za mną, pomyślałem sobie, że nareszcie zdecydował się zachować jak prawdziwy facet.

  
Mimo to nie poczułem żadnego bólu, a cichy głos podpowiedział mi, bym otworzył oczy i zobaczył, co właściwie się stało.   
– W samochodzie było zbyt nudno. Japończycy nie są zbyt rozrywkowi, prawda?   
Fujima stał kawałek ode mnie, trzymając się za dłoń, a jego broń leżała na mchu, czekając na swoją kolej i tylko Viktor, który jakimś cudem znalazł się obok, patrzył na niego, sugerując mu, by się wycofał. Nie miałem pojęcia, skąd się tutaj wziął, skąd właściwie wpadł mu do głowy pomysł, by tutaj przyjść i jakim cudem udało mu się powstrzymać mężczyznę przed odebraniem mi życia, ale nie miałem zamiaru narzekać i tylko poderwałem się ekspresowo do pionu, kierując się za gestami białowłosego.   
– Miałeś idealną okazję do ucieczki, a ty zamiast tego przypałętałeś się tutaj. Postradałeś zmysły, prawda? Nie masz za grosz wyczucia. – rzuciłem do niego, pobieżnie kontrolując sytuację, a serce przyśpieszyło znacznie, czując, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Zbyt łatwo poszło, nawet jeśli nie do końca jeszcze byłem przekonany co do jego chęci pomocy.   
– Podebranie ci broni podczas gry w bilarda co prawda miało pomóc mi w ucieczce, ale uratowanie ciebie jest prawie tak samo ekscytujące, nie uważasz? Podziękujesz mi później. ­–Faktycznie. Od razu sięgnąłem palcami do swojej kabury i tylko syknąłem pod nosem, kiedy odkryłem, że jest pusta, na co Viktor rozłożył bezradnie ręce, kontrastując w ten sposób z całkokształtem naszej niewinnej sceny.   
Nie miałem pojęcia, kiedy dokładnie to zrobił i jak zamierzał ją później wykorzystać i tylko odgłos łamanej gałęzi pobudził mój słuch i zmusił do odwrócenia się gwałtownie za siebie, jednak było już zbyt późno, żeby się wycofać.

  
Przez chwilę byłem zbyt zmieszany, by dostrzec, co właściwie się dzieje. Widziałem tylko Fujimę, który wyceluje we mnie i dokłada wszelkich starań, by oddać strzał lewą ręką. Smród spalonego prochu dotarł do mnie nieco później, kiedy już moje własne kolana z powrotem spotkały się z podłożem, a ból rozniósł się po całej mojej klatce piersiowej. Ocenianie, czy byłem jeszcze świadomy, było kompletnie bez sensu, bo nic nie docierało do mnie tak dosadnie, jak postać Viktora, który ledwie moment później nachylił się do mnie, klepiąc mnie po policzku z krzywą miną.   
– Zabawne, że będziesz ostatnią osobą, którą widzę w życiu. – mruknąłem bez przekonania, a białowłosy podciągnął mnie nieco, opierając moje plecy o własny tors, dzięki czemu mogłem dostrzec, jak ubrania powoli przesiąkają krwią. Było jej dużo. Cholernie dużo i chyba tylko z tego powodu rzuciłem do mężczyzny, by zostawił mnie tutaj i uciekał, póki jeszcze ma szansę. Fujima się wycofał. Biegiem, w głąb lasu. Wystraszył się? Przecież planował mnie zabić, po to wywiózł nas tutaj, więc dlaczego wyglądał teraz, jakby spanikował? Przecież wszystko potoczyło się tak, jak było to zaplanowane.

  
– Wstrzymaj się z takimi wnioskami jeszcze. Ej, słyszysz..?

Przyjemne ciepło otoczyło niemal całe moje ciało. Byłem przekonany, że już jest po wszystkim i że właśnie w ten sposób wygląda śmierć, a głoski przypominające moje imię uspokoiły mnie na tyle, bym przestał się opierać. Miałem wrażenie, że się unoszę, jednocześnie czując bezustannie czyjś dotyk. Chłodne opuszki palców sunące po mojej skórze były ostatnim, co podtrzymało mnie przy jakiejkolwiek świadomości. Słyszałem szelesty, potem przejeżdżające obok samochody, dźwięk uruchamianego silnika, który chwilę później znikął, próbując mi udowodnić, że się mylę. Nie było odwrotu. Przynamniej nie dla mnie.   
Ocknąłem się we własnym łóżku. Światło raziło mnie w oczy i musiałem przesłonić je ręką, żeby określić właściwie, co się dzieje. Byłem sam, a przynajmniej tak wydawało mi się do czasu, w którym rozmazana sylwetka nie poruszyła się, przesuwając się bliżej mnie. Bolała mnie głowa, nadal wszystko wirowało, a każdy ruch sprawiał, że miałem ochotę zwymiotować i nigdy więcej tego nie powielić.

  
Nie poznałem początkowo twarzy człowieka, który przy mnie siedział. Chyba nawet nie miałem potrzeby, bo im bardziej odzyskiwałem świadomość, tym mniej znajomy się wydawał. Jedno było pewne, był lekarzem i tylko tyle mogłem wywnioskować po białym kitlu i stetoskopie przewieszonym przez szyję.   
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do mnie blado i powoli przysunął się do mnie bliżej, unosząc mój podbródek nieco do góry na tyle, by poświecić mi latarką w oczy. Cholera jasna, czy ich wszystkich do reszty powaliło?

  
– Wszystko wygląda prawidłowo. Miał pan naprawdę dużo szczęścia i dobrego kolegę, który tutaj pana przywlókł. Godzina później i moglibyśmy co najwyżej ustalić godzinę zgonu. – zgonu? Ach, racja. Przecież dostałem kulkę i właściwie tylko tyle z tej całej sytuacji pamiętałem. Powinienem chyba się podnieść i sprawdzić, co z grupą. Wypełnić raporty. Podzwonić i ostrzec wszystkich o pokrzyżowanych planach Fujimy... Powiedzieć ojcu, co miało tutaj miejsce i o tym, że powinien uważać. Powinienem...   
– Proszę się nie ruszać. – lekarz zganił mnie od razu, przytrzymując mocno moje ramiona, kiedy poderwałem się gwałtownie do siadu i popchnął mnie na tyle, bym na powrót spotkał się z miękkimi poduszkami. Cóż, może mój urlop powinien potrwać nieco dłużej, niż początkowo zakładałem. W dodatku kim był kolega, o którym była mowa? Może Fujima w ostatniej chwili wystraszył się konsekwencji i po prostu wrócił, żeby mnie tu dociągnąć?   
– W porządku, nigdzie nie idę. – mówienie okazało się ciężkie i miałem wrażenie, że wypluwam całą masę pyłu podczas próby wygłoszenia chociażby pojedynczych głosek, ale w ostateczności chyba wypowiedziałem się dosyć zrozumiale. Bynajmniej dla mnie nie stanowiło to problemu, a mężczyzna ubrany a biało skinął do mnie głową, podciągając się do pionu i stonowanym krokiem otworzył drzwi, wpuszczając kogoś jeszcze. Błękit, który przeszył mnie od frontu uświadomił mnie, że... cholera jasna. To on uratował mi życie? Czemu?  
– Och, śpiąca królewna do nas wróciła. Witamy w świecie żywych, panie Katsuki. Dosyć odpoczywania.   
Viktor usiadł obok mnie, patrząc na mnie z uniesioną brwią. Nie tak wyobrażałem sobie życie pozagrobowe i było to dowodem na to, że nie wykrwawiłem się w tym zasranym lesie. W idealnym raju nie było miejsca na kogoś takiego jak on, w dodatku jego uśmiech jednoznacznie przyprawiał mnie o dreszcze i skutecznie podnosił mi ciśnienie.   
– Co ty tu robisz? – spytałem cicho i od razu tego pożałowałem. Mój głos był jeszcze bardziej zachrypnięty, miałem sucho w ustach i naprawdę czułem się potwornie, jednak mężczyzna podsunął mi szklankę z wodą i nie pozostało mi nic innego jak opróżnić jej zawartość duszkiem, kojąc sobie w ten sposób wszelkie nerwy.   
– Spodziewałem się raczej czegoś w stylu "dziękuję, mój wybawco, za uratowanie mi życia", ale w ostateczności mogłoby być wszystko poza tym idiotycznym pytaniem.

Jego twarz przybrała nieco bardziej stanowczego wyrazu. Nie żartował, a raczej nic nie wskazywało, by właśnie to miał zamiar robić, a sam przekręciłem się nieco na łóżku, zerkając w dół na swoją klatkę piersiową. Dopiero teraz zwróciłem uwagę, że byłem kompletnie nagi, a miejsce, w którym zostałem postrzelony, zostało szczelnie owinięte bandażem. Viktor zaśmiał się cicho, widząc, jak uważnie lustruję swoje ciało, po czym podniósł się z miejsca, rzucając we mnie koszulą.   
– Osobiście cię rozbierałem, ale nie martw się. Nic ciekawego nie znalazłem. Powinieneś więcej ćwiczyć.   
Wzruszył beztrosko ramionami. Cholerny komediant starał się ze wszystkiego zrobić show kręcące się wokół niego, ale mimo wszystko nie miałem prawa teraz mu tego wypomnieć. Uratował mi życie, chociaż na dobrą sprawę mógł mnie porzucić i skorzystać z wolności, jaką przyniosła mu bieżąca sytuacja. To chyba wystarczający powód, by przymknąć oko na własną dumę. Chociaż...

  
– A. Powinieneś trochę schudnąć. Kurwa mać, nigdy więcej nie będę cię niósł na plecach, Prosiaczku.   
Zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści i pokiwałem głową sam do siebie. Było mi głupio, że musiał ratować mnie obcy i że sam nie byłem w stanie zdziałać kompletnie niczego. Przez chwilę odniosłem wrażenie, że gdyby nie było tam Viktora, pewnie znaleźliby mnie kilka tygodni później, pozbawionego wszelkich przejawów godności. Nie zdziwiłbym się, ale nie było chyba sensu się nad tym rozwodzić.   
Viktor powoli przysunął się do mnie bardziej i nachylił się nade mną, przesuwając palcami po moim policzku w dół, aż skończył na obojczyku. Nie robił póki co niczego więcej, a sam odwróciłem głowę w drugą stronę, pozwalając mi chociaż na coś takiego. Ciężko było mi zrozumieć, czemu mi to nie przeszkadza i czemu właściwie pozwalam sobie grać w tę jego grę, ale odpowiedzią mogło być praktycznie wszystko. Byłem zbyt zmęczony, żeby teraz się postawić, ale z drugiej strony... cholernie nie chciałem tego robić. Która wersja była prawdziwa?

  
– Dlaczego mi pomogłeś? Fujima zostawił samochód, miałeś moją broń, miałeś pole do popisu, żeby się uwolnić, a ty wróciłeś jak ostatni głupiec, żeby mi pomóc. Dlaczego? Do cholery jasnej, czemu to robisz? – mówiłem spokojnie. Nadal nie chciałem nadwyrężać własnego ciała, ale w tym momencie i tak zabrzmiałem jak zdesperowany. Chciałem wiedzieć. Rozumieć. Widzieć to, czego do tej pory nie dostrzegałem, jednak Nikiforov prychnął cicho, negując wszelkie moje domysły.   
– Nie uważasz, że to trochę aroganckie jest nazywanie głupcem osoby, która ci pomogła?Nadal nie zapłaciłeś mi za informacje. Dlaczego miałbym tak po prostu odpuścić? Powinieneś być wdzięczny, a zamiast tego nie usłyszałem nawet namiastki "dziękuję". Zamierzasz coś z tym zrobić, panie Katsuki?   
Miał rację. Zatrzymałem się na chwilę i odsunąłem jego rękę od siebie, kładąc ją na kołdrze, na co Viktor jedynie pokręcił głową z niezadowoleniem. Gdyby ktokolwiek rozumiał, co właściwie wyprawiało się w mojej głowie, byłbym wdzięczny za wskazanie mi właściwej drogi. Może chociaż w ten sposób rozdzieliłbym chęci od powinności i wymuszonych dyrektyw, które pięły się w górę, nie pozwalając mi zaczerpnąć tlenu.

  
– Owszem. Jestem arogancki i w pełni się z tobą zgodzę, panie Nikiforov, ale jednocześnie nie czuję się zobowiązany do nakreślenia ci, dlaczego w ten sposób postępuję. Co do zapłaty... Masz dwie opcje. Zwracam ci wolność i nie jestem ci nic dłużny...  
– A druga opcja? – Viktor ożywił się nieco, nie odrywając ode mnie wzroku nawet na ułamek sekundy. Czułem, jak wywiera na mnie presję, jak drąży wszystko i nie pozwala mi nawet na chwilę zawahania.   
– Zajmiesz miejsce Fujimy i zastąpisz go w jego obowiązkach. Oczywiście nie za darmo. Oferuję procent z udziałów w kasynach i utrzymanie.   
– Kuszące, ale mam jeszcze swój warunek. Maleńki. Drobny. I uwierz mi, że wyjdzie ci to na lepsze, ale wrócimy do tego tematu, jak już wyjdziesz z tego. Teraz odpocznij, bo nie chcemy, żeby nasz lider całkowicie opadł z sił, prawda?

Viktor przysunął się jeszcze bliżej i przez chwilę pomimo dystansu między nami czułem ciepło jego ciała bardziej intensywnie niż cokolwiek innego. Nic nie było w stanie oderwać mnie od przemyśleń na jego temat, nawet uwzględniając fakt, że dłoń mężczyzny wróciła na moje ramiona, popychając mnie nieco bardziej na poduszki. Próbowałem się temu przeciwstawić, powiedzieć samemu sobie, bym zaprzestał, jednak im dłużej się opierałem, moje ciało stawało się wiotkie i pozbawione energii, ale za każdym razem moje postanowienia krzyżowała jego pewność siebie.

  
– Jaki to warunek?   
Każda komórka mojego ciała czekała. Każdy mięsień się napiął i tylko pojedyncze sylaby wpadały do mojej głowy, tworząc mi złudny obraz własnej samooceny. Gdzieś za uchem pojawiła się czerwona kontrolka, żeby nie brnąć w to wszystko i odpuścić, bo nigdy nie byłbym w stanie odbudować swojej reputacji, gdyby wyszło na jaw, że obcuję z Rosjaninem wbrew naszym złym stosunkom. Granie na jego zasadach było ryzykowne, nawet jeśli nie widziałem żadnej innej drogi. Żadnego sposobu, by od tego uciec.   
Zadrżałem mimowolnie, kiedy po raz kolejny jego skóra otarła się o mnie i jeśli tylko potrafiłbym wytłumaczyć samemu sobie, dlaczego jeszcze go od siebie nie odepchnąłem, zapewne byłoby mi z tym łatwiej. Póki co czekałem na jakikolwiek jego ruch. Pierwszą lepszą decyzję, jaką mógłby podjąć i pozwoliłem się prowadzić. Kurewskiej rosyjskiej gnidzie, która jednocześnie okazała się moim wybawcą.

  
Białowłosy nachylił się nade mną, zatrzymując wargi zaledwie kilka milimetrów od moich, po czym przesunął po nich językiem, a dłonią powędrował od mojej piersi aż po bok i sprawnie ominął opatrunek, zerkając jedynie na wyraz mojej twarzy. Nie spodziewałem się, że kiedykolwiek przyznam, że jestem zaskoczony czyimś warunkiem, jednak...   
– Jaki to warunek? – ponowiłem pytanie, palcami ujmując jego żuchwę na tyle, by nakierować jego spojrzenie na siebie. Viktor wydawał się niespokojny, ale nadal nie spuszczał ze mnie oka, zamiast tego przybliżając się do mnie na tyle, by w leniwym geście połączyć nasze wargi ze sobą na krótką chwilę.   
– Jeszcze się nie domyślasz, Yuuri? – nie odpowiedziałem mu na pytanie, zamiast tego ciągle patrząc wymownie prosto w jego niezłomne oczy. – _"Czemu milczysz, uwodzicielu? Pokonała mnie twoja odwaga, mój wężu. A więc całuj mnie teraz, całuj mnie szybko, póki nie ma nikogo z komisji kontroli." *_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Viktor w ostatnim wersie cytuje Diaboliadę Bułchakova


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Udało mi się. Miałam cholerny zapierdziel i problem z weną, ale chyba powinno być dobrze. *kciuki w górę*.

_"W życiu każdego człowieka przychodzi taki moment, w którym podejmuje decyzję wpływającą na jego przyszłe los, kiedy na skrzyżowaniu wielu dróg musi wybrać jedną z nich, nie wiedząc, dokąd ona prowadzi."_

**Mario Puzo** – Rodzina Borgiów.

 

 

 

Viktor miał niebywały talent do obnażania cudzych pragnień i nie pozostało mi nic więcej, jak poddać się każdemu gestowi, który hipnotyzował i otumaniał swoją prostotą. Przeczuwałem swoją porażkę, może nawet z góry zakładałem wszystko, co między nami się wydarzy i specjalnie pozwalałem wciągać się w tę zagrywkę, udając niewtajemniczonego? Zupełnie jakby nic nie znaczyło moje przyśpieszone bicie serca i wargi, które rozedrgały się pod wpływem tak wielu sprzecznych zachowań i impulsów, nie miały żadnego wyjścia, jak tylko pozwolić sobie na uiszczenie odpowiedniej zapłaty w zamian za rozkosz. Odczuwałem wszystko ze zwielokrotnionym skutkiem, jednak pozostawał jeden maleńki szkopuł, który wadził każdej podjętej przeze mnie decyzji. Taki drobny, może nawet pozornie niezauważalny przez Nikiforova, który najwidoczniej zapomniał, w jakich okolicznościach się spotykamy i co właściwie stoi nam na przeszkodzie ku bardziej pożytecznym działalnościom.

Miałem szczęście, że w porę zorientowałem się, co właściwie wyprawiamy i jedynie machnąłem ręką, próbując w ten sposób dać do zrozumienia lekarzowi, by wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Wystarczająco się już pewnie tego naoglądał i miałem tylko nadzieję, że z uwagi na moją pozycję w grupie, nawet jeśli została nieco zachwiana przez ostatnie incydenty, nie przekaże tego nigdzie dalej. Kto wie, może na własne życzenie kopałem sobie grób, starając się iść za tym, czego fizycznie chciałem najbardziej?

– Ja tak hoczu tjebja, Yuuri. – Viktor niemal od razu podniósł się z miejsca i pokonawszy drogę do drzwi, zamknął drzwi na klucz od środka, żeby nikt więcej nie mógł nam przeszkodzić. Nikt, niezależnie od intencji czy pozycji społecznej.

Nie wiedziałem, czy jest to dobre rozwiązanie, ale samo obserwowanie jak z gracją przemieszcza się po pokoju nie było dla mnie wystarczające. Bez dotyku, bez frenezji, która wytłaczała sobą maleńkie krople potu na czole i sprawiała, że zaczynały drżeć mi dłonie pozbawione pierwotnej potrzeby. Nie teraz, kiedy gotowało się między nami, a temperatura rosła, stawiając mnie między inercją a działaniem. Chciałem cokolwiek zrobić, chociaż zdawać by się mogło, że jestem zdolny jedynie do obserwacji i przyczajenia się w gotowości na swoją ofiarę. Niezależnie od wszystkich subiektywnych odczuć, który z nas miał nad sobą większą przewagę?

Białowłosy zatrzymał się na chwilę przed łóżkiem i powoli rozpiął guziki koszuli, która ledwie chwilę później wylądowała przewieszona przez drewnianą ramę, żeby tylko się nie pogniotła, a w jej ślady chwilę później poszedł pasek od spodni. Dopiero potem podniosłem się nieco, przyciągając go do siebie w akcie desperacji i pchnąłem go na łóżko, by przesunąć palcami od jego ramion aż po nadgarstki.

– Nadal myślisz, że to ty jesteś tutaj górą? – Viktor ułożył się wygodniej i uniósł dłonie kładąc je na moich biodrach, na co odgarnąłem włosy do tyłu, nie chcąc, by zawadzały mi w którejkolwiek z moich zabaw.

– Jakżeby inaczej. W żadnym punkcie nie zaznaczyłeś, że nie mam do tego prawa.  
– Zobaczymy, jak prędko mi się oddasz.

Smukłe palce, które przesunęły się po moim ciele, pozostawiły po sobie nie tylko niedosyt. Odniosłem wrażenie, że przez chwilę jeszcze bardziej zatapiam się w jego dotyku, zaznaczając jedynie, że nie powinien zapędzać się aż tak intensywnie. Obaj byliśmy wrogami i chwila słabości mogła przekreślić wszystko, co próbowaliśmy uskutecznić, jednak Viktor nakierował palcami moją głowę na tyle, by pokazać mi, jak bardzo się mylę. Pocałunek kusił, a dłonie wędrujące powoli po skórze zaznaczały swoją trasę żarem, który nawet nie myślał o tym, by pozwolić mi się skupić. Nie o to tutaj chodziło, obaj pragnęliśmy jedynie zaspokoić swoje żądze. Bez miłości, bez zaufania oraz bez wzajemnej adoracji. To było czyste pragnienie, które równie boleśnie mieszało się z moralnymi kompromisami oraz przekonaniem, że usidlę to pragnienie, nie powielając go już nigdy więcej.

– Jesteś niecierpliwy. – Viktor pchnął mnie bardziej na łóżko, przez co zepchnięty z roli dominanta , usadzając się między moimi nogami, po czym nachylił się nade mną, kąsając zębami szyję, która wyprężyła się nieco, by nie wadzić w żaden sposób. Chodziło tylko i wyłącznie o chwilę obecną. O demonstrację własnych przekonań kryjących się pod grubą warstwą samorealizacji. – Biedactwo. Nikt się tobą odpowiednio nie zajmował? Czy chodzi po prostu o to, że to ja cię dotykam?

– Nie schlebiaj sobie, ruski pomiocie. Równie dobrze mógłbym w tym momencie wymienić cię na kogoś innego.

– Och, doprawdy? – mężczyzna uniósł brew, patrząc na mnie, jakby doskonale wiedział, że moje słowa ociekają fałszem i w ramach niemego protestu przemknął dłonią od mojego torsu aż po krocze, by po chwili uśmiechnąć się wręcz triumfalnie. – W takim razie dlaczego reagujesz tak intensywnie? Naprawdę mam przestać?

– Nie igraj ze mną. – paznokcie ulokowałem skutecznie na jego plecach, gładząc chwilę jego skórę, jednak skoro tak to wszystko miało wyglądać, dlaczego miałbym nie posunąć się do czegoś więcej?

– Prosiaczek pokazał pazurki? Niesłychane. Pokaż mi, co jeszcze potrafisz. Tylko nie zawiedź mnie, dobrze?

Viktor wiedział, w co ze mną pogrywa. Wiedział więcej, niż sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek zdradzę mu swoim zachowaniem, a mimo to kiedy pokazywał mi cząstkę siebie, odruchowo robiłem dokładnie to samo. Uniosłem dłoń, przez chwilę drażniąc zakończenia nerwowe w okolicy jego ucha, by następnie sięgnąć po niego wargami, a stanowcze podtrzymanie jego głowy w jednej pozycji jedynie pozwoliło mi na wzmożenie odczuwalnych impulsów przechodzących pomiędzy naszymi ciałami. Byliśmy tylko my, a poza nami coś, czego nie umiałem nawet nakreślić, nie mówiąc już o pełnowartościowej definicji. Nie musieliśmy być wobec siebie łagodni. Pierwszy raz odkrywaliśmy wszystkie posiadane przez nas karty, a z każdą kolejną warstwą odzieży udowadniał, że jedyne co nas dzieli to zwykły konflikt interesów, który w tym momencie tracił na pierwotnym znaczeniu. Jednorazowo, w ramach rekompensaty za wszystko, co od początku nosiło brzemienny spiritus movens naszych relacji.

Tempo rosło. Mógłbym nawet uczciwie przyznać, że w pewnym momencie po prostu zatraciłem się w nim i tylko skończony głupiec nie osądziłby mnie jako pozbawionego taktu, ale ostatecznie nie byłem wyjątkiem. Viktor pewnie głupio liczył na to, że oddam mu swoją cierpliwość, a ja równie bezsensownie starałem się właśnie do tego doprowadzić, nieważne jak wulgarny obrało to kierunek.

Jego wargi były zbyt słodkie. Zbyt narkotyzujące, nawet jeśli pewnym było, że jeśli zatracę się w nich, mogę nie wyjść z tego żywy.

– To dobry początek. – Viktor uśmiechnął się chytrze, zupełnie jakby taki był jego zamiar od samego początku. Jak zresztą mogłoby pójść inaczej, skoro od dłuższego czasu czułem jego wzrok na sobie, który śledził mnie niczym cień za każdym razem, kiedy tylko znajdowaliśmy się w swoim pobliżu? Zachłannie mógłbym przyznać tylko jedno i ego chełpił mi fakt, iż to właśnie ja padłem ofiarą jego żądzy, ale jednocześnie czułem, jak powoli moja czujność niknie i zamienia się w jakiś niezdrowy rodzaj zaufania. Jak mogłem powierzyć cokolwiek wrogowi? Nawet to, że uratował mi życie, nie mogło zmienić jego pierwotnego planu działania i niezależnie od moich egoistycznie nastawionych atrakcji emocjonalnych, pozostawał on w tym momencie jedną wielką niewiadomą.

– Nie liczy się, jak zaczynasz, tylko jak kończysz. Rodzice cię tego nie nauczyli?

– Cóż. – Viktor urwał, po czym nieco gwałtowniej rozchylił moje uda, aż skrzywiłem się nieznacznie, kiedy nadwyrężył nieco moje ignorowanie bólu, ale on nie przejął się tym zbytnio, zamiast tego dociskając nieco bardziej moje ciało do materaca. Czyżbyś właśnie tak lubił się bawić, Nikiforov? – Nauczyli mnie jeszcze wielu innych przydatnych rzeczy.

Po raz kolejny nachylił się nade mną, a język powiódł po mojej szyi, podczas gdy jego dłonie zajęły się zsuwaniem z bioder zarówno spodni jak i bokserek. Czas nas naglił, a my zachowywaliśmy się względem siebie, jak gdybyśmy tylko po to w tym momencie istnieli. Żeby czerpać z siebie, wykorzystać się nawzajem, ale... Może właśnie tak było?

Przyciągnąłem go do siebie zachłanniej, skupiając całą uwagę na tym, żeby zachować wszelkie reakcje dla siebie; pocałunek tłumił niechciane odgłosy, a ścierające się ze sobą ciała wiły się z niemą prośbą, żeby zakończyć tę przeciągniętą grę wstępną. Nie spodziewałem się, że ten palant może być aż tak pociągający, a pomruki, które uciekały z jego gardła raz po raz sprawiały, że fale ciepła rozchodziły się po moim podbrzuszu jeszcze bardziej intensywnie. Dłoń mężczyzny powoli powiodła od piersi, przez obojczyk, na wargach kończąc, a kiedy odsunął się nieco ode mnie, rozchylił je nieco dwoma palcami, uśmiechając się półgębkiem.

– Przeczysz temu całym sobą, ale nie wyglądasz, jakby ci się to nie podobało. Lubisz w ten sposób? – chwilę pogrywał sobie ze mną, by zaraz później wysunąć palce z moich ust i wrócić do pocałunku jeszcze zachłanniej, jeszcze bardziej pozbawionym skrupułów.

– To tylko transakcja, która nigdy więcej się nie powtórzy.

Tak było lepiej, a moje własne udo uniosło się, chcąc sprawdzić, jak zareaguje na to Nikiforov, ale on zdawał się doskonale wiedzieć, jakie mam zamiary wobec niego.

– Yuuri. – zaczął jeszcze ciszej i powoli wsunął jeden z nawilżonych moją własną śliną palców między moje pośladki, raz po raz wchodząc i wychodząc. Nie wiedziałem, na czym bardziej się skupić, na dyskomforcie czy jego tęczówkach, które patrzyły na mnie z zainteresowaniem, nawet jeśli wyczuwałem w nich zupełnie coś innego. Mimowolnie wbiłem paznokcie w skórę na jego ramieniu. A może właśnie specjalnie? Rozchyliłem nogi nieco bardziej, na co Viktor jedynie prychnął cicho, dokładając kolejny rozpraszający bodziec. – Posuwam cię dopiero palcami, a ty wyglądasz, jakbyś miał się zaraz rozpłynąć. Może tyle ci wystarczy, hm?

Nie odpowiedziałem. Zamiast tego jedyne, do czego byłem zdolny w tamtym momencie, ograniczyło się do przesłonięcia sobie dłonią ust, które mogły okazać się jedyną metodą na pokonanie własnej dumy. Odgłosy były nieco bardziej zrozumiałe, nie umiałem ich zahamować w odpowiedni sposób, a on, dopełniający całokształt katalizator, ostatecznie wysunął się ze mnie całkiem, kocio podkradając się na tyle, by sięgnąć zębami mojego obojczyka.

– Czego ty ode mnie właściwie chcesz? – spytałem bezgłośnie i kiedy w tym samym momencie wsunął się we mnie ponownie, nie udało mi się powstrzymać jęku. Cholera jasna. Nie tak to sobie wyobrażałem.

– Spodziewasz się teraz pewnie czegoś w stylu 'upokorzyć cię przed tobą samym', jednak nie martw się. Chodzi mi po głowie zupełnie coś innego. A teraz powiedz mi, kiedy dotknę cię tutaj... – dreszcz przeszedł po całej długości mojego kręgosłupa, podczas gdy po raz kolejny Viktor podniósł się nieco, a dłonią nakierował moją żuchwę na tyle, żeby mógł uważnie mi się przypatrzeć. To naprawdę trwało już zbyt długo i nie zapowiadało się, że szybko się skończy. – ...właśnie tego szukałem.

Punkt w moim ciele reagował inaczej, sprawiał, że byłem bardziej spragniony i że nie umiałem się powstrzymać przed kolejnymi reakcjami, niemniej jednak wiedziałem, że każde kolejne posunięcie z mojej strony jest ryzykowne. Mężczyzna od razu wysunął ze mnie palce po raz kolejny i gdy w końcu udało mi się jakimś sposobem ujarzmić jego rozpalone ciało, on przygarnął mnie do siebie i oparł czoło o mój obojczyk, próbując rozpracować to wszystko w sensowny sposób.

– A ty, Yuuri? Czego ty chcesz ode mnie?  
– Pieprz mnie.

Wpadłem po uszy. Karuzela emocjonalna nie zatrzymała się ani na chwilę i właściwie nie interesowało mnie póki co, jak to przerwać. Viktor nie czekał dłużej, zresztą jeśli śmiałby to jeszcze przeciągnąć, najpewniej znowu zamknąłbym go w celi do czasu, aż nie przestanie się ze mnie nabijać.

– Widzisz? Mówiłem ci, że mi się oddasz.

– Przymknij się. – burknąłem z niezadowoleniem, unosząc uda na tyle, by oprzeć je o jego biodra, a paznokciami po raz kolejny przesunąłem po łopatkach. Po co mieliśmy strzępić języki, skoro w tym momencie najważniejsze było działanie?

– Skoro tego pragniesz...

Wsunął się we mnie jednym płynnym ruchem i chociaż ciężko było mi chociaż złapać wdech, on nie czekał, aż się przyzwyczaję, zamiast tego dłonie opierając po obu stronach mojej głowy. Wszystko wirowało, jednocześnie nie pozwalając mi skupić się na tym, by opanować chaos rodzący się nie tylko w mojej głowie, ale również w podbrzuszu. Każda kolejna sekunda niosła ze sobą frenetyczne uniesienie; Viktor dawał mi siebie, jednocześnie mordując wszelkie pokłady mojej samokontroli i ostatecznie byłem chyba jedynym przegranym w tej rundzie.

To nie było wykonalne. Obaj pragnęliśmy czegoś, co mogła zaoferować nam tylko druga strona, a zsynchronizowany oddech, który mieszał się poczuciem uzależnienia, dopominał się o uwagę w najmniej odpowiednich momentach. Nie umieliśmy przestać. Przyjemność mieszała się z żarem, ten z kolei przeistaczał się w nieco bardziej agresywne posunięcia. Obaj byliśmy względem siebie okrutni. Obaj jedynie braliśmy i nie patrzyliśmy na potrzeby, które wbrew obranym imperatywom skazywały nas na niekończące się tortury. Więcej, więcej i więcej, jakby nic więcej się nie liczyło. Dociskałem go do siebie miarowo i próbowałem w ten sposób ostatnimi siłami kontrolować sytuację nawet pomimo pewności, że nie zdziałam w tym momencie już niczego więcej. Nie sam. Nie kiedy mój umysł opanowała przyjemność, a gardło zaschło w oczekiwaniu na kolejną falę, którą przywiódł ze sobą Nikiforov, nieco bardziej gwałtowną, może zbyt agresywną.

– Patrz na mnie, Katsuki. Teraz nie ty decydujesz.

Miał rację. Byłem na niego skazany. Skazany na bliskość, którą mi ofiarował i którą dawkował mi z wyczuciem, nie chcąc, bym pozwolił sobie na ujawnienie jego prawdziwych zamiarów. Jeszcze mocniej zacisnąłem palce na jego skórze i ukryłem twarz w jego ramieniu, burcząc coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem, jednak on zdawał się doskonale wiedzieć, co chodzi mi po głowie, a jego rytmiczne posunięcia w końcu zmieniły się w te chaotyczne, niezliczone i niewymierzone. Im więcej tym lepiej, z nadzieją, że jeśli obaj pozwolimy się temu pochłonąć, to nic więcej nie sprawi nam problemów. Przynajmniej powierzchownie.

Nie potrzebowaliśmy już dużo czasu. Zacisnąłem powieki, kiedy Viktor po raz ostatni sięgnął po moje wargi i rozsunął je swoim językiem. Mógłbym w tym miejscu przerwać, powiedzieć, że ozdobniki nie są konieczne, że skoro obaj skończyliśmy, to można powoli ochłonąć, jednak on zrozumiał to bez słów, albo sam planował coś podobnego od początku.

Po prostu podniósł się z łóżka i pozbierał leżące ubrania, niechlujnie narzucając na ramiona koszulę. Nie widziałem w tym niczego złego, w końcu wziął to, czego chciał, więc nie musieliśmy tego rozpamiętywać. Byliśmy kwita i jedynie sięgnąłem do stolika stojącego zaraz obok łóżka, próbując odszukać jakąkolwiek paczkę papierosów i zapalniczkę. Nie patrzyliśmy na siebie, nie było powodu. Przecież nie byliśmy ani kochankami, ani nie wiązaliśmy się ze sobą. Nikt nie mógł na to wpłynąć, tak samo jak nikt nie mógł powiedzieć nam, żebyśmy się zatrzymali.

– Skoro to już wszystko, to zawołaj mnie, kiedy znowu będę ci potrzebny. – dopiero wtedy uniosłem na niego wzrok i obserwując uważnie, jak poprawia ostatnie detale przed wyjściem z mojego pokoju. Nie wiedziałem, czy powinienem w ogóle to robić, czy powinienem spoglądać na niego i w głębi ducha śmiać się z samego siebie. Kto by pomyślał, że to wszystko potoczy się w ten sposób i że obaj pozwolimy pochłonąć się własnej ciemności? Swoim własnym demonom, które na raz owładnęły naszymi ciałami, dając upust ukrywanym ciągle żądzom.

– Nie zamierzam cię oszczędzać, Nikiforov. Lepiej się pilnuj, to żadna taryfa ulgowa. Nadal jesteś dla mnie jedynie szczeblem w drabinie i z twoją pomocą czy nie, osiągnę to, czego chcę.   
– Cieszę się, że się rozumiemy. A teraz odpocznij i przemyśl sobie wszystko, zanim to "czego chcesz" wyślizgnie ci się z rąk.

Kurwa. Kurwa. Kurwa.   
Co ja właściwie wyrabiam?

Od tamtego czasu Viktor nie pojawiał się w moim pobliżu zbyt często. Przez kilka dni miałem wrażenie, że mnie unika, ale kompletnie nie miałem pojęcia, co było tego powodem. Nie miałem zaległości, nie byłem mu dłużny i wszystko powinno wrócić na swoje pierwotne miejsce zwłaszcza, że potrzebowałem go teraz bardziej, niż przypuszczałem, że kiedykolwiek będę. Przecież odebrał to, o co chodziło mu od samego początku i gdybym miał w sobie jakiekolwiek pokłady cierpliwości, pewnie pozwoliłbym mu nadal zachowywać się w ten sam arogancki sposób, on jednak wykorzystywał skutecznie fakt, że szybko zaczynam się męczyć i dusić, kiedy nie wiem, na czym właściwie stoję, a każda kolejna decyzja przywodziła za sobą kolejną i kolejną. Nic nie chciało się zatrzymać, byłem skazany na ciągłą grę i odkrywanie swoich własnych kart. Swoich słabości i atutów, ale nie w tym rzecz.

Zachowanie Viktora było dla mnie czymś, czego nie umiałem rozwiązać. Było zawiłe i za każdym razem, kiedy myślałem, że brnę we właściwym kierunku, on odwracał kota ogonem, udowadniając mi, że się mylę. Tak właśnie było w dniu, w którym wróciłem do biura, całkowicie sprawny i w odpowiedniej formie, by nadrobić wszelkie zaległości. Z fajką w zębach pchnąłem drzwi przed siebie, jednak ku mojemu zdziwieniu nie zastałem pokoju pustego czy pogrążonego w kompletnym chaosie. Papiery były starannie porozkładane na blacie, a gdzieniegdzie powywieszane zostały adresy, wyjątkowo zbyt trafnie pozaznaczane również na mapie wiszącej zaraz nad barkiem.

– Skoro już wróciłeś, to znaczy, że możemy kontynuować swoją zabawę. – głos, który dobiegł do mnie od tyłu początkowo wywołał u mnie dreszcz, jednak spokojnie zrobiłem krok do przodu, zupełnie nie przejmując się swoją własną reakcją. Nie było potrzeby denerwować się teraz bzdurami, które gdzieś tam powinny zacząć się zacierać. Nasza relacja tak szybko rozbłysła, jak zgasła. Nie było tutaj nic niepewnego. Nic, czego nie zrozumiałoby nawet dziecko.

Wsunąłem się głębiej do gabinetu i zgarnąłem jeden z plików, próbując ustalić, czy zrobił to wszystko sam, ale ignorant nie zauważyłby sposobu, w jakim śledzi moje ruchy. A może to już mara, która nie pozwalała mi zapomnieć o tym, co między nami zaszło? Nie spodziewałbym się przełomu, moja głowa była zbyt wypchana i początkowo nie byłem w stanie zrozumieć nawet najdrobniejszego zdania, które zostały naskrobane na trzymanych przeze mnie kartkach.

– Fujima odciągnął kilkanaście procent z dochodów bez mojej wiedzy? Cudownie. Od jak dawna to właściwie trwało? – próbowałem jakoś zatuszować swoje zaintrygowanie i tylko usadziłem się na biurku, wertując dokumenty pobieżnie. Właściwie udawałem, że to robię, bo sama obecność Viktora była katalizatorem dla tych specyficznych reakcji mojego organizmu. Mogłem niemal usłyszeć, jak wszystko we mnie się gotuje, a mężczyzna spokojnym krokiem ruszył za mną, by następnie oprzeć się dłońmi o blat, nachylając się nade mną. Właśnie to nazywano "ślepym pożądaniem", nieprawdaż?

– Nie sądzę, żebyś był w stanie to zauważyć na własną rękę. – mężczyzna był na tyle blisko, że zdawało mi się, że jego ciepło promieniuje w moim kierunku, nie pozwalając mi się opędzić od niego, jednak cudem zdążyłem odsunąć się od niego, kiedy ciało postanowiło zadziałać wbrew moim początkowym planom. Wpakowałem się w kanał i nie sądziłem, że uda mi się wyplątać z niego w miarę sprawnie. Nie w ten sposób, nie ciągle pozwalając samemu sobie na chwile słabości związane z naszą bliskością. Nikiforov wywrócił oczami i odepchnął się dłońmi od biurka, robiąc dwa kroki wstecz i już miał coś powiedzieć, kiedy do gabinetu wpadł zziajany i rozgrzany do czerwoności mężczyzna z kolczykiem w brwi. Nie pamiętałem nigdy jego imienia, chociaż przewijał się mi kilkakrotnie w ciągu tygodnia przez pokój, pytając o raporty czy o zgody na transport. Pewnie ktoś przydzielił mu funkcję tymczasową i bynajmniej nie miałem zamiaru teraz z tego nie skorzystać. Miałem zbyt mało rąk do pomocy, a warunki, które oferowała nam rzeczywistość były tak nieprzyjemne jak wrzód na dupie.

– Katsuki- dono, Haneda żyje. Jest w złym stanie, ale przeżył.

W tej chwili naprawdę zastanawiałem się, czy nadszedł dzień robienia sobie ze mnie jawnych żartów i nawet nie myślałem drgnąć, jednak dopiero, kiedy chłopak złapał powietrze w płuca i uspokoił się, całkowicie poważniejąc, podniosłem się z blatu, powoli wymijając Viktora, ale w ostatniej chwili klepnąłem go w ramię, dając mu znak, żeby szedł ze mną. W takich okolicznościach mogłem mieć na uwadze własne dobro i jeśli to była zasadzka, wolałbym być ubezpieczony i białowłosy mógł mi się do tego przydać. Przynajmniej chwilowo, bo skoro to tylko tymczasowe zawieszenie broni, nikt nie wiedział, kiedy obie strony medalu obrócą się przeciwko mnie. Dzieciak zaprowadził nas do samochodu, potem dokładnie przekazał adres szpitala, w którym leżał Haneda, a Viktor niemal błyskawicznie zajął miejsce kierowcy. On tak poważnie?

– Umiesz prowadzić? – spytałem nieco podejrzliwie i wsiadłem na miejsce pasażera, zapinając pasy.

– Ty nie? – kiedy pokręciłem przecząco głową, wyraźnie poprawił mu się nastrój, bo mruknął pod nosem coś na zasadzie "no to świetnie", chociaż przez jego bełkot ciężko było cokolwiek zrozumieć. – Mam rozumieć, że rozpieszczeni synkowie yakuzy nie muszą robić nic wokół swojego tyłka?

– Jeszcze słowo... – on doskonale wiedział, jak wyprowadzić mnie z równowagi i tylko przystawiłem dłoń do czoła, zagryzając z uporem dolną wargę. Z góry byłem przegrany w kwestii docinek słownych i naprawdę nie zamierzałem się bardziej irytować. Viktor był zbyt cwany, a teraz dodatkowo wyostrzył mu się język.

– Jeszcze słowo i co? Wysiądziesz? Chodzenie na piechotę dobrze Ci zrobi w sumie.

Działał mi na nerwy, jednak jedyne, co mogłem teraz zrobić, to przymknąć się i chwilowo pozwolić mu działać tak, jak on uważa to za słuszne. Przynajmniej dzięki temu miałem namiastkę pewności, że osiągnę chociaż fragment swojego celu. Nie odezwaliśmy się do siebie słowem, może właśnie z tego powodu, że nie wiedzieliśmy, jak na siebie reagować. Mimo wszystko ten pieprzony pajac nie był kimś, na kogo powinienem patrzeć w ten sposób i nie wiedząc czemu, ciągoty do tej formy bliskości były najzwyczajniej w świecie mordercze dla wszelkich pokładów mojego instynktu samozachowawczego, który gdzieś w tym momencie dogorywał w rowie, próbując resztkami sił oznajmić mi, że przegrałem z własną żądzą. Nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie więcej. Obaj uznaliśmy, że takie spędzanie czasu jest dla nas aktualnie torturą, chociaż może tylko ja byłem tym, który odbierał wszelkie impulsy jako potwierdzające zdradę moich własnych dyrektyw czy kierunku, który obrałem i może nawet nie powinienem brać pod uwagę żadnego prawdopodobieństwa przegranej. Nie było miejsca na porażkę, niezależnie od powodu, konfliktu interesów czy przeświadczeń, które kolidowały w tym momencie z mową ciała. Pierwszy wysiadł z samochodu Viktor, dopiero później ja. Nie chcieliśmy ryzykować, nawet jeśli podejrzewałem w tym momencie dosłownie każdego poza białowłosym. Coś ciągle mówiło mi, że jego sprawa była absolutnie sprzeczna z moim własnym przekonaniem dotyczącym wrogości i chociaż z pewnością nie był całkowicie po mojej stronie, nie mogłem winić go za błędy wszystkich pozostałych.

Haneda leżał na pierwszym piętrze na dziale segregacji. Pielęgniarka początkowo nie chciała udzielić nam żadnych informacji ze względu na to, że nie należeliśmy do jego rodziny, jednak spokorniała, widząc nieco wystający spod mankietu marynarki tatuaż. Wszyscy reagowali podobnie, ale przecież to nie moja działka. Najłatwiej się ocenia na podstawie pozorów, chociaż może właśnie w tym tkwiła prawda? W gruncie rzeczy najpewniej nie pomyliła się, patrząc na mnie jak na zwykłego przestępcę. Wszyscy pobrudziliśmy sobie dłonie, wszyscy mieliśmy coś do ukrycia, niezależnie od konsekwencji i bynajmniej nie był to czas, by kogokolwiek osądzać na tej podstawie. Kobieta zaprowadziła nas pod salę i dokładnie poinstruowała nas, żeby nie męczyć go niepotrzebnymi pytaniami niezależnie od powodu, dla którego tutaj przyszliśmy. Stan Hanedy nadal nie był stabilny, chociaż był absolutnie przytomny i kontaktował bezproblemowo. Nie widziałem zresztą żadnych przeciwwskazań, by poprosić go o opowiedzenie wszystkiego od początku do końca; był moją jedyną deską ratunku. Jedynym świadkiem, którego słowa wzięto by na poważnie i nie potraktowano ich jak bajki wysnutej przez osobę, która jest na granicy. Nie było czasu, żeby ryzykować i marnować cenny czas, tak samo jak nie mogłem puścić płazem tego wszystkiego Fujimie. Moje problemy przecież miały dopiero nabrać mocy, przybrać swój właściwy kształt i wyznaczyć cenę, jaką przyjdzie zapłacić mi za ten maleńki naparstek nadziei.

Usiadłem zaraz przy łóżku mężczyzny, patrząc chwilę z na wpół przymkniętymi oczami na wszystkie kable, które miały za zadanie pilnować i sygnalizować najmniejszą zmianę w pracy jego serca. Po części obwiniałem się, że to wszystko miało miejsce. To była moja wina i niezaprzeczalnie mogliśmy tego uniknąć. Ja mogłem podjąć zupełnie inne decyzje i nikogo nie narażać swoim bezmyślnym rozplanowaniem, ale jednocześnie dowiodło to jedynie jego lojalności i miałem pewność, że mogę mu ufać. Jako jednemu z niewielu.   
Mężczyzna chwilę leżał w bezruchu, jednak po tym podniósł wzrok i ostrożnie przekręcił głowę na tyle, by spojrzeć na mnie z delikatnym uśmiechem. Cholerny palant, przecież nie było żadnego powodu do radości poza tym, że udało mu się przeżyć i jakoś ujść z tego niemalże cało.   
– Katsuki-dono, cieszę się, że pana widzę. – trochę ciężko było zrozumieć go przez maskę tlenową, którą jednak zdecydował się zdjąć na chwilę i gdy tylko wciągnął w płuca solidny haust powietrza, poprawił się nieco na łóżku, wyciągając rękę przed siebie, a ja wskazałem Viktorowi na stolik ze stojącą na nim butelką wody, którą od razu podał mężczyźnie, przyglądając się mu z zainteresowaniem.   
– Haneda, poproszę Cię tylko, żebyś odpowiedział na kilka pytań. Jeśli dasz radę, używaj angielskiego, żeby ten ruski karaluch zrozumiał cię tak dobrze, jak to tylko możliwe.

Starszy skinął do mnie głową, a następnie łypnął okiem na Nikiforova, który wyprostował się nieco i skrzyżował dłonie na piersi. Wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że to ważne i że jeśli nie podejmiemy odpowiednich kroków, jutro może przynieść nam jedynie kolejne kłopoty i w najgorszym wypadku śmierć. Nie było potrzeby spodziewać się hucznego świętowania czy fajerwerków, nic nie było bardziej niebezpieczne od dezorientacji.

– Co z kierowcą, który jechał wtedy z tobą? Był w to zamieszany? Wiedział cokolwiek? – początkowo pobieżnie kontrolowałem, czy aby na pewno poruszać te tematy teraz, ale widząc, że Haneda podciąga się nieco i jeszcze ściąga brwi, odnosiłem wrażenie, że kluczowy element odkryje się przed nami nieco wcześniej, niż ktokolwiek mógłby zakładać.

  
– Nie, Shimizu nie wiedział niczego. Nie sądzę, żeby miał interes w tym, żeby pomagać w akcji dywersyjnej przeciwko grupie.   
– W takim razie co stało się z twoim partnerem? – wstrzymałem oddech, widząc jak mężczyzna unosi butelkę wody do warg i na chwilę milknie, próbując przypomnieć sobie wszystko klatka po klatce. Nie było odwrotu, każda informacja była zbyt cenna, żeby zachować ją dla siebie, zatajać, zmieniać. Wszyscy o tym wiedzieliśmy.   
– Zabrał go Rosjanin. – Viktor ożywił się nieco, przełykając ślinę, a następnie nachylił się nad mężczyzną, dłonie układając na obu jego ramionach. 

– Jak się nazywał?   
– Yuri Plisetsky. 


End file.
